Color Theory
by Brandocko
Summary: During the Vytal Festival, Yang discovers an odd Red Ring, putting her on a path of chaos and rage. Joined by her friends, they discover more of these rings of power on Remnant. Nine in total, each to a different emotion. As they uncover the truth, who will the rings choose? I do not own Rwby, nor anything related to the Green Lantern DC series.
1. Chapter 1 - Red Light of Rage

**AN: Hey everyone, I have something special restarting. A few years ago, I had a story called **_**Color Theory**_** about a crossover idea between RWBY and the Nine Lantern Rings of the DC universe. It was a 'what if' to the events during the middle of the V3 with the idea of the cast getting the rings, solving a mystery, and fighting with Lantern powers. I liked it, but I got writer's block near the end of the story and moved onto other projects. I deleted it from the sight, as well as some other unfinished stories, but always wanted to return to this one. Now that I have finished **_**Fates Collide**_**, I thought I would come back to **_**Color Theory**_**. What I have done is reedit the chapters, condensing a few into longer chunks, and fixing the grammar, (This was before I used Grammarly to find a lot of mistakes, so now the story is more readable). The story is now planned for ten chapter in length, with the first nine being daily uploads, since they are going to mostly unchanged from original story. The last chapter should be out within a couple of weeks after chapter nine's release. I do plan on finishing this story, as I reread it and feel it deserves that justice. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Color Theory **

**Chapter 1 – Red Light of Rage**

On the fairgrounds of Vale, The Vytal Festival flourished with many people exploring the vendors. They searched for the perfect memorable to commemorate the event and bind time for the next round of the tournament.

Among the crowds of people, Yang Xiao Long walked down the middle of the lanes with a smile on her face. Her lilac eyes scanned the vendors for something to catch her attention. "I wonder who I'll fight in the solo matches." The blond brawler said to herself. She then looked at her right hand, clenching it to form a fist, "Sorry Weiss, but I'm the one who'll win this tournament for the team." She then continued to look to her left and right at the vendors, "Running out of time and I haven't bought a souvenir yet."

Suddenly, she noticed a single table at the end of the lane. A person in a dark grey cloak covering their whole body sat at the other end of the table. Nobody was walking around The Vendor, nobody making eye contact. Perplexed at the sight, Yang shrugged and walked over.

"Hey," Yang addressed the person as she got near. The Vendor looked up towards the blond girl, but the face was still indistinguishable, "You know, you might have more customers if you lose the whole, 'Back alley dealer' getup." The blond brawler then looked at the table, noticing a small black box, "This all you're selling?"

"One item." The Vender said in an ominous male voice, "Only one."

"You only brought one?" Yang questioned, "Must be pretty rare." The blond girl then picked up the black box and examined it in her left hand, "What is it? Jewelry?" She then noticed a reddish aura radiating from the box.

The Vendor looked up at Yang, seeing her open the box. Inside was a red ring with a symbol the blond brawler had never seen before. The ring was the source of the red aura, emitting it at a rapid rate. Yang's irises changed to red as she looked at the ring. "The ring has chosen."

"What?" Yang said as she turned back to The Vendor. She rubbed her eyes with her right hand, changing the color back to lilac, "Sorry, I lost myself there for a second." She then looked back to the ring, "This is pretty cool looking. Though, it's not exactly my color." The blond brawler than shrugged again, "Alright, I'll buy it. How much?"

"The ring is already yours." The Vendor replied.

"Really?" Yang said as she took the ring out of the box. She slipped the ring on her left middle finger, brandishing her hand with a smile on her face, "Thanks!" The blond girl waved as she walked away. The Vender's eyes remained fixed on the girl until she remained out of sight.

Moments later.

In the tournament arena, Yang rushed towards Mercury with her eyes burning red. She delivered punch after punch to the grey-haired fighter's head. Right before his aura completely vanished, she punched him a few feet away from her. "That's it, Yang Xiao Long has won!" Oobleck announced as the crowd roared and cheered.

Mercury had a look of annoyance as he tried to get up. Yang looked down on him with a smirk, "Better luck next time." She said as she turned away from her defeated opponent. The blond brawler looked at the back of her left hand, gazing at the red ring. "I guess this is my new lucky charm." She thought to herself.

Abruptly, she felt an ominous presence behind her. "There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!" Mercury declared as Yang turned around. The grey-haired fighter rushed toward her with a jump kick. Yang gritted her teeth as she reeled back her left arm. As her counterattack was inches from Mercury's right leg, the ring glowed a bright red. Upon contact, a blast of red energy erupted from her arm. The attack obliterated Mercury's leg, revealing it was actorly a cybernetic prostatic. Bits of metal flew across the arena as the rest of his him landed on his back.

"What the-" Mercury exclaimed in horror as he looked at the missing leg. Suddenly, he looked back up at Yang in terror.

"That's what you get!" Yang declared as she saw Mercury try to back up. His heart racing as he looked at Yang red eyes, matching the glow from her ring. She began to walk towards the grey-haired fighter.

Suddenly, Yang was tackled to the ground. She looked back to see it was a robotic Atlas soldier, quickly constringing her arms. Around her were four other soldiers, all with rifles pointed at her head. "Yang Xiao Long, you are under arrest!" One of the soldiers declared with Yang not replying, a look of dread filling her face. The light started to fade from her red ring.

Moments later.

At Beacon Academy, General Ironwood walked out of the room of Team RWBY. In his right hand were the Ember Celica bracelets. Inside the room, Yang sat on the right-side bottom bunk. Opposite to her sat the other three members of her team. The room was silent as the blond brawler looked down at her hands.

"Yang…" Ruby broke the silence, "What happened?"

"I told you," The blond girl responded, but did not look up at her sister, "He attacked me."

"We all saw the event live, no he did not!" Weiss responded, with slight disdain, "He was defenseless and you attacked him when he didn't have an aura to shield his leg."

"His robotic leg!" Yang corrected.

"You didn't know that!?" Weiss shouted back, "Nobody knew that about him, maybe he was ashamed and tried to hide it." The white heiress stood up from the bed, "You're lucky it was a mechanical leg!"

"If it wasn't, he could have died from the shock or bleed out before medical could arrive," Blake added on in a mournful voice. "Also…it looked like you weren't done yet."

"I wasn't going to hurt him anymore," Yang replied before she placed her right hand over her left, "I was just…angry."

"We all get angry, but we don't lose control like that!" Weiss commented.

"Yang, I've known you longer than anyone." Ruby added on, "Even when you are boiling super mad, you never went that far."

"Thanks, Ruby" Yang replied. While she was still looking down, a smile formed on her face. However, that smile did not last long, "At least one of you believes in me." The blond brawler said scornfully.

"We want to believe you," Blake replied, "I have had people close to me go down the same path you have. Some unintentionally, some willingly." The black cat faunus' voice became serious, "I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

Yang took a deep breath an exhaled. She tilted her head up and looked at her team with a straight face, "I told you all, he attacked me." She said with the other members of her team remaining silent. Their mouths hung slightly open as the blond girl had a look of confusion, "What? You still don't believe me!?"

"Yang." Ruby said still in shock, "Why are your eyes red now?" The blond brawler had a look of confusion as she rubbed her eyes with her left hand. When she lowered her hand, she looked to the window to her right. In her reflection, she saw her eyes were still red.

Weiss looked at her teammate's left hand with a sudden realization, "When did you get that ring?" She said as she pointed to the mysterious item, "I don't remember you having that thing during our match."

"And what does that symbol mean?" Blake added.

"This. I was given to me before my solo matches started." Yang said as she looked at her new ring, "I don't know what this symbol means but it looked cool. A vendor on the fairgrounds gave it to me for free. Saying weird things like, 'The ring was already mine.' Or something like that." She then looked back at her friends, all of whom were looking at the ring, "You three don't think…"

"Well…it is red." Ruby commented, "Which is more of my color but-"

"Can you take it off?" Weiss interrupted. Yang nodded as she gripped the red ring with her right index finger and thumb. She tried to pull the ring off, but the item was unmoving. It exerted at reddish aura as Yang breath became heavy. The blond girl gritted her teeth as she pulled again. After a few seconds, she pulled the ring off. Yang smiled in success for a second before that smile faded away fast. Her cheeks filled up with vile. She placed her left hand over her mouth to try and stop what was going to happen next. The rest of her team looked in shock as Yang looked at the floor, vomiting a large amount of blood. Yang fell off the bed as she continued to vomit uncontrollably.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as a fear start to fill her eyes, "Put the ring back on!" the blond brawler quickly slipped the ring back on as fast as she could. Suddenly, she stopped vomiting and was just wheezing in pain. Her sister ran over to her side, holding her up. Weiss looked in shock at the ring glow with a red aura still. Blake starred at the pool of blood on the ground. The liquid radiated steam. The vomit and blood mixture started to eat through the floorboards, causing all team members to look to it in panic.

"What happened to me?" Yang said sweat dripped from her brow. She held onto Ruby as tight as she could.

Moments later.

The team gathered at the Beacon Library. They gathered with Team JNPR, all of who had books opened at searching for something in the pages. All eight sat at one table, isolated from other students who avoided the group. Yang sighed as she knew the reason they weren't bothered.

"Sooooo…" Nora broke the silence, "Your bloody vomit melted hole in your room?"

"Yep, that happened." Yang responded as she paced back and forth, "Like this already isn't my worst day ever." She looked away from her book to examine her left hand, "All because of this dumb ring. Any of you find anything yet?"

"Nope," Ruby replied.

"Nothing," Jaune said.

"Nada." Nora responded, "You said you bought it from some shady guy?"

"Yes, but he wasn't there anymore." The blond brawler replied as she clenched her left fist, "That's why we are here, trying to find something that tells me what this thing is." She sighed again, "Thanks for helping us out after what happened. News hasn't been too kind about me."

"It all right Yang," Ren replied, "We're your friends, we knew something was off with what happened." The blond Pyrrha smiled as Pyrrha had a look of shock.

"I found it! That symbol!" The red-haired warrior said as the others gathered around her. They looked at the page to see the same symbol as on the ring. However, they found more than just one symbol. The page was full of nine symbols, each of a different color.

"What are these?" Jaune asked, "Where do they come from?"

"There is not much information of where they came from, but basically these are different symbols associated with different rings," Pyrrha said as she was scanning the page for information. "Each ring has powers and the different colors represent different emotions, altering the way the wielder thinks."

"What's red's?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha turned towards the blond girl, "Rage…" The group went silent as Yang gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, another person made their way to the group, "Salutations!" The person said altering her presence to the others. The red hooded girl recognized the call from her hidden robotic friend.

"Penny!" Ruby said as she looked up, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see how you were doing after your teammate was disqualified from the tournament for assaulting a student." Penny then looked over to see the blond girl with her red eyes glaring at the robotic girl, "Hello Yang."

"Piss off," Yang replied grimace on her face.

"I see, your upset?" Penny said with Yang's eyes started to glow. The robotic girl then turned back to the red-haired warrior, "Anyway, I also wanted to wish Pyrrha good luck in our future match. It seems we will be fighting in the next round."

"That fight is in an hour, right?" Pyrrha asked, "Good luck to you also."

"Oh, I hope it is a glorious battle." Penny said before looking down at the book on the table, "What are you reading about?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out. Maybe you can help us?" Ruby asked as she pointed to the open book, "Have you seen any of these symbols before?"

Penny examined the page for a second before looking back to the red-hooded girl, "No." The robotic girl replied. However, a slight hiccup followed her answer. "Sorry to be of little use, but I must go now." Penny fanatically concludes before she turned and walked away. Ruby had a look of disbelief as she watched the robotic girl leave the library.

"Hey, I'll be back." Ruby said she started to walk away from the group, "Just call me with where you all are."

"Alright, good luck," Yang said as she saw her sister leave. The blond brawler turned her eyes back to the book page of all the different symbols, "Let's check out this book and see what we can find out about these rings." She said as she looked back to her ring, a reddish aura glowing around it.

Meanwhile

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury reconvened in a storage room. The grey-haired fighter sat on a wooden crate, looking at a box filled with the pieces of scrap that once was his right leg. He held a screwdriver in his left hand, an enraged look on his face. "How am I supposed to fix this!?" He said as he turned to Emerald.

"Didn't you bring a spare?" The green-haired thief inquired.

"Yeah, but-," Mercury said in a slight whinny voice before he turned to Cinder, "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Things are not as expected, but we can adjust," Cinder interjected, "Everyone in Remnant is still in a state of outrage after a Beacon student assaulted an already defeated fighter."

"Assaulted is putting it lightly! She destroyed my leg and would have killed me if those soldiers didn't show up" Mercury commented before he turned back to the green haired thief, "What did you show her Emerald!"

"Exactly what Cinder told me to show her. We knew she would react that way, but we did not think she would cause that much damage." Emerald answered.

Mercury looked back to the pile of metal in worry, "My legs should have been able to take any elemental dust without even denting. How did she do that much damage," Mercury replied, "Maybe she got some military rounds?" His mind went back to the event, remembering the red flash before impact.

"Regardless, hiding your robotic legs was not a pivotal part of our plan. Just an inconvenience that won't change enough people's opinion of Yang's action." Cinder said as she placed her right hand on her chin, "However, she could pose a problem for us if we don't take care of her now."

"What are you suggesting?" The grey-haired fighter asked.

Cinder smiled as she crossed her arms, "I say we have our friend finish what she stated." She then looked to her right to see Neo hiding in the shadows, sitting cross-legged on a stack of wooden crates. The mute girl had a smirk on her face as she had her arms also crossed. "The uninvited guest from before should not interrupt you this time. Do it discreetly and out of the view of the public. I'll handle the rest." Cinder said with Neo nodding before walking away.

"Good luck," Mercury called out. "…Psychopathic mute." He whispered to himself out of the range of the Neo's hearing.

"What about us?" Emerald asked her leader, speaking for Mercury.

Cinder turned to her, "You two, go find that robotic girl and dismantle her." the black-haired woman said in a cold voice.

"What!?" Mercury commented, "I thought you wanted to expose her during the match? Let Pyrrha do our job for us."

"As I said, we adjusted our plan. I have a feeling that things would be better if we take certain matters in our own hands." Cinder replied as she walked over to Mercury, "When they find Yang's body, we pin it all on Penny. Then, when they go to find her, she will already be offline," Cinder glared with a smile into the gray-haired fighter's very soul. "The news will tell the story believing Penny was ordered by Altas to kill Yang after this insolent, putting the military in hot water," The black haired woman then smirked as she walked towards him, "In the confusion, Pyrrha Nikos will be alone in the arena, waiting for an opponent. And that's when I step in," Cinder was now a few inches away from Mercury's face" I will murder that model student, live for the whole world to see. Letting every person across all kingdoms know how much a threat I am. Then, the invasion will start, and Vale will fall."

"Wow," Mercury commend with a line of sweat pouring down his face, "Sounds terrifying."

"That is my intention." Cinder responded with a smile before moving away from Mercury.

"What about the Fall Maiden?" Emerald asked, "Don't we need Pyrrha to lead us to her after Ozpin runs out of options?"

"He has already lowered his guard and showed her what's left of Amber," The black-haired woman replied, "We don't need Pyrrha to find the Fall Maiden anymore. When Ozpin can't handle the anarchy of the invasion, I will take what's left of that power." Cinder then started to walk away from the two as she finished her sentence, "No matter what, I will gain more power."

"Okay," Mercury said in an uneasy voice, "Then, where are you going now!?"

Cinder did not stop as she addressed her subordinate, "The festival is still going on. I think I'll see what I can buy before everything is gone."

"Seriously!?" Mercury called out as Cinder was across the room, but his leader did not respond this time. The room fell silent as Emerald and Mercury prepped for the new adjusted plan. However, the grey-haired fighter broke the silence as he whispered to himself again, "I'm surrounded by a crazy woman."

Emerald punched Mercury in the right shoulder blade, "Just shut up and put your other leg on." The green haired thief said as Mercury rubbed his back in slight pain.

**AN: There you go, the first chapter to Color Theory. If you noticed, the Cinder section wasn't until chapter two in the original upload. I am merging some events to get out more content each. Chapters will range from around this length or to nearly twice as long at times. Before I go, I am curious about your opinions on the Lantern Rings idea for RWBY. Who do you think should get each ring? Note, if you have already read the original of this story, please do not spoil in the reviews for those new to the story. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Orange Light of Avarice

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one is a little shorter than I thought, so I'll be doing a double upload today to make up for it. You can expect the next chapter sometime later this day. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 2 – Orange Light of Avarice **

At the fairgrounds, Sun walked with a big smile on his face. "Well, I won my match." He said to himself as cracked his knuckles, "Now, I just need to win the semi-finals, then the finals. After that, I'm the champion." The monkey faunus then looked down with the smile on his face fading slightly, "I wonder what came over Yang in her fight. That was crazy what she did. I bet Blake is not happy with her." He then started to look at the different vendors selling a variety of items, "Maybe I should buy them both something to take their minds away from what happened. What to get through?" he said as he scanned the area.

Suddenly, Sun saw a lone vendor in a dark gray cloak. His table only had a single item in a small black box. The monkey faunus shrugged as he walked over to The Vendor. "Hey guy, what are you selling?"

"One item." The vendor said, "Only one."

"One item?" Sun thought to himself, "This must be a pretty rare item then. He must want a lot of money. Think Sun, what is the best plan you can think of?" Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. He turned to his left and pointed with his left hand, "Hey, what's that!?" Sun said aloud with The Vendor turning to the direction the monkey faunus was pointing. Swiftly, Sun grabbed the black box with his right hand. He opened it, took out its contents, and closed the box. The Vendor turned back to Sun in confusion. "Well, I guess I was just seeing things. Take care." The monkey faunus said as he walked away from The Vendor.

The Vendor watched Sun walk away, seeing an orangish aura emanating from his right hand. "The ring has chosen." He whispered to himself.

Once Sun was far enough away, he looked at his right hand. In his palm was a large orange ring, "Sweet, girls like jewelry. But I don't know if Blake or Yang like orange jewelry though." He said to himself as he walked. Her examined the ring more noticing something odd, "This is kind of big for a ring. Maybe it goes around the thumb?" he said as he placed the ring over his right thumb. However, the ring was still too big. As he took it off, he thought where it was meant to be placed.

Suddenly, he looked back at his blond monkey tail. Having an idea, he placed the ring on his tail. The ring fit perfectly a few inches deep, Sun now noticing the odd symbol on the item, "Neat, but now I need to find a new gift." He said before he heard his stomach growl, "That's weird, I just ate like twenty minutes ago," Sun said as he placed his left hand over his stomach. He then shrugged and made his way over to the concession stands. The ring around his tail began to glow with an orange aura.

_Meanwhile._

Walking outside the grounds of Beacon Academy, the remaining members of teams RWBY and JNPR walked. Yang led the way as the other swarmed around Pyrrha, who had the book open.

"So," Yang asked as she lifted her left hand, "Does it say how I can take off this ring without feeling like vomiting out my eyeball."

"No," Pyrrha answered as she read. Yang sighed as she lowered her hand.

"Why don't we go talk to Ozpin about this now," Jaune commented.

"While the book and the hole in the floor are convincing," Weiss responded, "We need more information before we can go and tell him about cursed rings and acid-blood vomit."

"And I don't really want to remove it to try and prove a point," Yang added on, "So, let's see what more we can find on our own. Then, we can talk to Ozpin" in the distance, Yang saw people frantically moving out of her way as they walked. Others whispering as they pointed at the blond brawler. She then looked at the ground in worry, "However, I don't think I can focus with every other student me giving me dirty looks."

Blake walked over to Yang, placing her right hand on her friend's left shoulder, "Why don't you and the others go to the forest. It's a good place to relax and is away from prying eyes." Yang responded with a smile and a slight nod. The black cat faunus continued, "I think Jaune, Ren, and myself should check the festival grounds for that vendor again. He might be back or lurking somewhere in the area."

"Good idea," Yang responded. Three broke away from the group as Weiss caught up to Yang.

"I'm going to go see if my family has any connections to these rings." The white heiress said as the blond girl turned to her in confusion, "Even if that vendor is selling them for free. If they are a rare item, chances are my dad brought some for his collections."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out." Yang said, causing her friend to nod before walking away, "Good luck."

As the three remaining members continued, they made their way toward the Forever Fall Forest. already reaching the thick brush of crimson trees. Nora peered over the shoulder of her teammate, "So, what does each color mean again?"

"Well, we know that red is rage," Pyrrha responded with Yang sighing again, "Orange is greed. Yellow is fear. Green is willpower. Blue is hope. Indigo is compassion. Violet is love. And White and Black are life and death restively." The red-haired warrior then took out her scroll, taking a picture of the page of ring symbols and their meanings, "I'll send this to the others. It may help."

"Wait," Nora said in shock as she looked at the page, "There's no brown!"

"What emotion would you associate with brown?" Pyrrha asked as she put away her scroll, "You know what, never mind."

"Can we focus!" Yang integrated angrily, "I don't care about the other colors, the other rings, or what they represent to each other." The blond brawler raised her left hand again, "I just care about getting this ring off without dying."

A silence fell over the group as they walked. However, Nora soon broke that silence, "What can people with these rings do?"

"I told you, I-" Yang was saying but Pyrrha cut her off.

"Apparently, the user can radiate an aura from the ring that can create different weapons of their imagination. The aura it creates is far stronger than any normal person can generate alone," Pyrrha read. "Also, it says here that people with the rings can use them to fly."

"Wait wait wait!" Yang said as she stopped walking. Nora and Pyrrha stopped also as they saw blond brawler turn around. "I can fly!?" she said with her red eyes filling with wonder.

"Only one way to find out." Nora said with confidants as she took the lead, "We need to find you a steep cliff. Onward!"

As the orange-haired girl marched, Yang turned to Pyrrha in slight worry, "She's joking, right?"

"Yeah, she's just into the mystery," Pyrrha said as she had a slight smile on her face.

"I guess," Yang responded, noticing Pyrrha eyes half open as she looked down, "Are you okay?"

"I just have a lot of things on my mind now," The red-haired warrior said.

"Nervous about your match?" The blond girl assumed.

"You could say that," Pyrrha responded with a slight giggle, "Let's just focus on helping you out and solving this mystery. I still have time before I have to fight."

"Thanks, you're a good friend," Yang said with a smile as she put her left arm around Pyrrha left shoulder, "And hey, you know what not to do from watching my fight." She said with a giggle as they walked. Pyrrha laughed also, but her eyes glanced over to the red ring radiating the same color aura.

_Meanwhile_

Ruby searched the school grounds for her robotic friend. The campus was nearly empty as almost everyone was in their seats for the upcoming area matches. "Penny! Penny!" The red-hooded girl called as looked. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her cape. Upon turning around, she found the person she was searching for. "There you are-" Ruby said with the robotic girl shushing her friend by placing her right hand on Ruby's mouth.

"Ruby, why did you follow me?" Penny asked, but the red-hooded girl's answer was muffled. The robotic girl then lowered her hand, prompting Ruby to catch her breath.

"I wanted to see what you knew about those symbols." Ruby restated.

"I told you," Penny said in a slightly panicked voice, "I do not know anything?" a hiccup followed the end of her sentence.

Ruby had a slight smile as she raised her right hand on Penny's left shoulder, "Penny, I can tell when you're lying."

"You can," the robotic girl asked, "How?"

"Because we are friends." Ruby replied with her smile growing in size, but her voice changed to be a little serious, "And right now, I need your help to help my sister. If you know anything about any of those symbols or the rings, please tell me." Penny tried not making eye contact with Ruby, but the red-hooded girl moved her head to regain that connection, "Come on, you already told me you are a robot. You know you can trust me with any secret."

After a few seconds, Penny quickly scanned the campus grounds. She spotted two Atlas soldiers walking around, looking for someone. Penny the grabbed Ruby's right hand, "Okay, but not here. Follow me." The robotic girl said as she guided Ruby into the campus building.

The two made their way to an empty classroom. The orangish light of the setting sun peered through the windows of the room. Penny and Ruby stood near the professor's desk. A silence fell over the two as Ruby had a look of confusion. "So?"

"Of those nine rings, I only know about one," Penny responded as soon as Ruby finished her sentence.

"Really, is it the red ring?" the red-hooded girl asked.

"No," The robotic girl said, "The green ring." She then turned her back to Ruby, causing the red-hooded girl to have a look of confusion. Penny the reached behind her neck, pressing what looked like a button. Suddenly, steam radiated from her back as her it began to fold outward like a hatch opening. Ruby looked in awe as she saw the circuitry and wires that composed her robotic friend's inner workings. Right where Penny's heart would be, that is where Ruby saw the green ring. It emanated a green light as it floated in a small glass orb. Wires connected to the container with that green light flowing like blood through veins.

"I…," Ruby said as she felt almost speechless. She shook her head quickly to refocus, "That ring is powering you!?" Penny nodded her head as Ruby leaned in closer, "Is this what generates your aura and powers your weapons also?" the red-hooded girl asked with Penny nodding again, "Is this ring…what makes you…you?" Ruby asked with another silence falling over the two. After a couple of seconds, Penny nodded again. The robotic girl then pressed the button the back of her neck again, causing her back to close again. Penny turned around to look at Ruby.

"Ruby, whatever those rings are, they can do things most people think are impossible." Penny said in a voice of joy and worry, her head looking to the ground, "The person that built me said that the ring chose me, but I do not know what that means?"

Ruby smiled as she knelt to make eye contact with Penny, "It means you are amazing Penny!" the red-hooded girl said, "You just keep surprising me with how amazing you are." The robotic girl began to blink rapidly as a smile formed on her face, "Are you okay?" Ruby asked in concern.

"I…I have never cried before." Penny said with a slight giggle in her next sentence, "I do not think I was built to do that." Ruby shared the same giggle as she got up.

"It's okay, they're tears of joy you just can't see." Ruby said as she walked over to the door out, "Thank you again for trusting me."

"Did I help?" Penny asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said as she placed her right hand on the doorknob, looking back at the robotic girl, "I know those rings have a lot of energy stored in them. I need to go tell my sister." She said before she started to turn the knob.

However, before she could fully open it, the door blasted off its hinges. Penny looked in panic as Ruby was flung back, her body collide with the professor's desk. "RUBY!" Penny shouted as she rushed over to the red-hooded girl. Ruby made a slight grown before fading into unconsciousness. Penny glanced over to the wooden door near the two, seeing a boot print in the center.

"I'm sorry," Someone call in a sarcastic voice from the doorway. Penny looked to see Mercury with a smug look on his face. His right leg was positioned were the door once was, his boot lining up with the point of impact. Behind him stood Emerald, holding one gun in each hand. "Did I interrupt the girl talk?" Mercury said as Penny glared up at him while she cradled Ruby's body.

**AN: There you go, not a lot of big events in this one, but a lot of set up for things to come. Sun gets the orange lantern ring, which for him is a tail ring. We also see that Penny was powered by the green lantern ring's energy, similar Aya from the animated series, (Which was an awesome show that ended too soon). In rereading this story, I did like how it had everyone on a mission and has a role. Of all the stories I have written, this is the one I feel closet matched the writing of the rwby series in storytelling format. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Indigo Light of Compassion

**AN: Hey everyone, this is the next chapter. Thank you for all the nice words and reviews. This one was the chapter I liked for the special guests near the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 3 – Indigo Light of Compassion **

Weiss exited the elevator on the top floor of the Beacon Communications Tower. She quickly noticed the vacancy of the room. "I guess people want to keep their seats warm at the stadium." The white heiress said as she easily found an empty chair. After she logged in with her scroll, she quickly connected to her company's help center.

A young woman with dark blue hair with a slight smile came on screen, "Welcome the Schnee Company's-" she cut herself off upon realizing who she was talking to, "Oh, hello Weiss Schnee. How may I help you?"

"I need your help searching through my dad's collection," Weiss answered. "Particular, his ring collection." In the right-hand corner of the screen, the image of the nine symbols appeared, "Search for any that have these symbols."

"Certainly." The help desk personnel said, "May I ask the reasoning for this inquiry?"

"A history project," Weiss replied, "My professor is very persistent on the use of visual aids."

"I see," The help desk personnel replied as she highlighted the white and indigo symbols from the image, "We have located only these two rings in the collection log."

"Can you send them to Vale? Also, email me the purchase history and use of those items." Weiss asked, "I'll authorize an express order to have it here as soon as possible."

"Certainly, Weiss Schnee," the help desk personnel said, "The two items seem to have been acquired around the same time by your older sister. Which seems to have been about eight years ago. The white ring was worn by your father a couple of times, but he has not withdrawn it for a few years."

"Well, that means he won't care that it is gone for a while." The white heiress responded, "And the indigo ring?"

"The indigo ring is in possession of your sister in her own storage facility. You need her approval before that item can be sent to you." The help desk personnel answered, causing Weiss to have a look of confusion, "Shall I send you the white ring? It can reach you within ninety minutes of your current location."

"Please do," Weiss responded, "Then, patch me through to my sister."

"Of course." the help desks personnel answered as she nodded her head once, "Standby by and have a nice day." The screen then went white for a few seconds. Suddenly, the screen lit up again with the Atlas Military Specialist on the other end.

"Winter," Weiss said as she saw her military sister give her an uneasy look.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon after my departure." Winter responded, "I heard about your teammate. Why are you contacting me now?"

"It's about a few rings." Weiss said as she showed her sister the nine symbols, "I know you know something about a couple of these. You have the indigo ring, but I didn't see it on either hand during your visit. The white ring is being sent to me right now. And my teammate, Yang, has on a red ring that almost killed her when she tried to take it off."

"I see," Winter said as her expression became deadpan, but her voice was stern, "These rings can do unimaginable things, Weiss."

"I understand that already," Weiss said as her expression mirrored her sisters, "You got two rings about eight years ago. That is around the time you started working at the military." Her eyes narrowed as she continued, "Also, that's around the same time you mastered summons better than anyone in our family before you. Is there a connection?"

Winter took a deep breath before answering, "…Yes. Eight years ago, on a search and destroy mission, a traveling salesman gave me the indigo ring. I didn't know who he was or why he was in Grimm infested areas."

"I wonder if that is the person who sold the ring to Yang." Weiss thought as Winter continued.

"As you know, I don't care about jewelry. So, I gave the ring to a fellow soldier in the field. But when she put it on, she gained an unbelievable power. Creating objects out of an indigo light without the use of dust or a semblance. She could summon creatures without any type of Glyph required, only wielding a staff and wearing an altered uniform matching the color of that ring."

"Is she still alive?" the heiress asked.

"She is. She suffered physical trauma upon removing the ring." Winter responded, "However, she had no memory of what happened during the time she had the ring on."

Weiss learned in slightly closer to the monitor, "Did you put the ring on?"

"I did, multiple times in controlled tests to see what my friend saw." Winter said as she crossed her arms, "Each attempt allowed me to get more adept at harnessing my own abilities. To the point, I did not need the ring anymore for summoning glyphs."

"So, you used it as a training tool," Weiss asked in confusion, with her sister simply nodding. The white heiress' voice became slightly angry, "Why didn't you give to me when I asked you for help with summoning?"

"Weiss. Am I right to assume your friend lost control due to that red ring," Winter asked. While Wiess was silent, the Atlas Military Specialist knew the answer, "A similarly occurs with the Indigo ring. The only way I could describe my experiences was being overwhelmed with a sense of compassion. No other emotion exited in my mind. That feeling is not as pleasant as it sounds."

"Compassion?" Weiss questioned, suddenly realizing a fault in the storytelling, "Wait, what about the white ring?"

"Soon after discovering what the ring could do. I searched for the salesman again." Winter continued her story, "Eventually, I found him. He was reluctant but gave me another ring, the white ring. However, that ring is useless. It has no effect on me or anyone that it was tested on. It was a simple ring. The last thing the salesmen told me was the white ring has not chosen anyone yet. Then, he left without a trace." The Atlas Military Specialist took a breath before leaning back in her chair, "I decided to give the white ring to our father as a birthday gift. But you know our relationship was difficult at that time. Hence, why he doesn't hold much sentimental value to that item." A smile appeared on her face, "Still, I am surprised he has kept it all this time." She then looked over to see her sister with a hateful filled look in her face. Winter then leaned back in as she typed on her computer, "Maybe a little compassion is what you need."

"I want to help my friend, not get a new perspective on life" Weiss responded, "If you send me the ring, I might be able to learn a way Yang's ring can be removed without killing her."

"Alright Weiss, you win," Winter said as she finished typing, "I just finished authorizing the transfer of possession of the indigo ring to you. From my facility, the package should be sent to your location in approximately fifteen minutes. Be outside when it comes."

"Thank you." Weiss said with a smile, "You know that my teammate didn't willingly attack a defenseless student. Can you-"

Winter cut off her sister, "Weiss, there are only so many favors you can ask from me in one day. You cannot change people's opinion of her as quickly as you want. Not even the truth can change what she did."

Wiess sighed as she looked down, away from her sister, "Yeah…I know." She said before regaining eye contact, "Thank you again for your help. Talk to you soon."

Winter nodded before hanging up on her sister. As she looked at the blank monitor, sighed as she leaned back in her chair again, "Be careful Weiss."

_Meanwhile. _

In the middle of the fairgrounds, Blake searched the vendors for the one that matched her teammate's description. She gritted her teeth in irritation at the ineffectiveness of her findings. "Find him yet?" a voice called from behind the black cat faunus, realizing it was Ren with Jaune behind him.

"No," Blake said as she shook her head, "Even though this place is less crowded now. He's not here."

"We'll find him," Ren said as Jaune looked over his shoulder, "Jaune and I checked the other sections where vendors are supposed to be. The help desk said no vendors have checked out today either."

"So, he's got to be here somewhere here." Jaune reinforced, but Blake turned around rubbing her eyes with her left hand.

"If he is, how come we haven't seen him ye-" Blake was saying as she opened her eyes but cut herself off. Upon her vision clearing, she noticed a lone vendor a few stands away from her. He had on a dark gray cloak with only a small black box on his table. Blake had a look of disbelief as she turned back to Ren and Jaune, both of whom had an equally confused look.

The Vendor looked down at the box, waiting for someone. Suddenly, he saw a pair of female hands placed on his table. The Vendor looked up to see Blake staring down at him with an angry look. Ren and Jaune stood behind her right and left side respectively. Their arms were crossed as they glared down at The Vender also.

"You're the one," Blake said as she could not make out The Vendor's face.

"One item." The Vender said, "Only one."

Blake looked down at the small black box before quickly looking back up at the Vendor. "No, not only one. You gave a ring to my teammate. Now, she'll die if she removes the ring!"

"So, tell us how to undo the curse," Ren demanded.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed.

"No. Not cursed." The Vendor responded with some temper in his voice, looking at the small black box. The container emanated a purplish aura before he looked back up at the black cat faunus, "The ring has chosen."

"Stop stalling and tell us what we want to know!" Blake answered with Ren and Jaune cracking their knuckles at the same time.

The Vendor was quiet for a second. He then turned to his right, "What is that?" he said in a deadpan voice.

Blake had a look of misunderstanding as her sight on him was unwavering, "I'm not falling for something so idiotic. Who would fall for something that dumb?" She said after silence fell over the area, hearing nothing behind her. The black cat faunus turned to find the two guys looking to their left. "What are you two doing!?" Blake yelled at Ren and Jaune, regaining their attention.

"Sorry," Jaune replied, "I really thought I saw something."

Ren had a look of confusion as he looked behind Blake, "Wait. Where's the vender!?" Blake turned around in a panic to realize the vender was gone. All that remained was the small black box on the table. The black cat faunus gritted her teeth as slammed her right fist on the table. The table collapsed with the black box falling off. Upon hitting the ground, Ren picked up the box. Jaune opened to with a look of confusion on his face, "Hey." He said, showing the contents of the box to Ren, but Blake did not turn around, "This one's not red. It's violet with a different symbol." Ren's comment caused Blake to look out of confusion. She saw what looked like a star symbol as the emblem on the ring.

"It wasn't the same kind of ring. But this is one that was in that book." Blake said as she saw the ring emanate a purplish aura, "I don't care what that vendor said. None of us should put on that ring." The black cat faunus then started to walk away from the two, "Come on, we need to find that guy. He couldn't have gone far." Ren closed the box as he and Jaune fallow her.

_Meanwhile._

Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha looked down the edge of a steep cliff located at the end of the forest. the blond brawler shook her head, "Nope." She said with Pyrrha sighing at her teammate.

"Come on, it's not that far. I have seen this done on TV. Hero jumps off a cliff to awaken their hidden powers," Nora said in an optimistic voice, "At worse, you sprain an ankle. At best, you learn you can fly!"

"That's a little too far to say the worst is a sprained ankle," Pyrrha said as she noticed some jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

Yang said as she walked away from the edge, "Maybe you forgot, I was in a fight today were I lost almost all of my aura. I don't have enough to survive a fall from that height." She then showed her empty wrist, "I don't even have my Ember Celica to slow my fall either."

"Well, just use the ring to make your weapons." Nora reposed as Yang began pacing back and forth, "Come on, this is literally learning on the fly!"

"Sorry, I'm not in a jokey mode now." Yang said before have a small smile, "But, that was a good one." Yang said before she placed her left hand on her face, "That General guy was not too happy with only confiscating my huntress weapons. Saying he wished he could have expelled me for a stunt like that." As she lowered her left hand, the red ring began to glow, "But I knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to put me in a cell. Like a criminal. If he thinks he can-"

"Yang?" Pyrrha interrupted, causing Yang to look over to her two friends. Both had a look of worry on their faces.

"I'm sorry…" Yang said as ring slowly stopped glowing, "This is just a very, very bad day for me."

"We're sorry to Yang," Nora said in she and Pyrrha walked from the edge of the cliff, "When we saw the-"

"I get it, I saw the live feed afterward. But that's not what I saw during the match!" Yang cut her friend off, "Nobody believes me! Even my closest friends needed learning about this red ring to consider I was telling the truth!" She said as she showed the two the back of her left hand. Yang lowered her hand as she asked a question that had been lingering in her head for a while, "Tell me honestly. If this ring wasn't messing with my head, do you think I would do something like that?" She asked, but the forest fell silent.

Only the sound of wind brushing up against the leaves was heard as Nora and Pyrrha couldn't look the blond brawler in the eyes. Slowly, tears started to reform in Yang's eyes, "Thanks," Yang said sarcastically and with resentment, "You know, this really feels like getting stabbed in the heart."

Suddenly, Yang felt a sharp pain in her back. She felt at a loss for breath as blood filled her mouth. Nora and Pyrrha had a look of panic come on their faces as a bladed pierced through Yang's chest. The blond brawler coughed a cup full of her own blood unto the ground. Her eyes began to close as she turned her head around, but they widened as she saw her assassin. It was a pink and brown eyed pintsized girl. Neo changed the orientation of her eye color as she let go of the sword in her target. Yang's body fell on the ground with a loud thud before completely ceasing movement.

"YANG!" Pyrrha shouted as Nora rushed Neo. The orange haired girl gritted her teeth as she tried a right cross. However, Neo dodged the hit and grabbed Nora's right arm with both hands. The mute girl saw Pyrrha take out her scroll as she rushed over to Yang's body. Nora's vision was focused on Neo as her right arm began to radiate electricity.

Neo smirked as she changed the color orientation of her irises again. She repositioned herself and tossed Nora into Pyrrha. The red-haired warrior dropped her scroll as she and her teammate fell off over the edge of the cliff. At the last second, Pyrrha grabbed the ledge with her right hand and grabbed Nora's right wrist with her left hand. She hung on edge as Neo walked to the end of the cliff. The mute girl looked down on the two as she placed her right foot on Pyrrha's right hand. Pyrrha gritted her teeth as the heel crushed her fingers. Neo's smirk grew larger as she applied more pressure. Nora looked up at Pyrrha's grip slipping on the edge.

Suddenly, Neo felt someone grab her right shoulder and pull her back. She fell back a few steps as she tried to find who her interrupter was. However, her iris color turned white as she saw Yang was that person, glaring back at her with red eyes. The blond brawler's breath was steaming as had her left hand on her chest. She knelt over the edge as she grabbed Pyrrha's right hand, pulling up her and Nora up over the cliff. All three sat and rested on the ground as Neo began to back up.

"Yang!?" Pyrrha said as looked at the blood spilling out of her wound, "How are you still alive?"

Yang had a slight giggle and cough in her answer, "I guess this is something else the ring can do." Pyrrha looked at the ring on Yang's left glow with a reddish aura.

Neo looked to the ground, seeing her hidden blade melting in blood. "Wow," Nora said as she looked at Yang's blood on the ground, "Talk about your blood boiling."

"In more ways than one," Yang said as she stood back up, glaring at Neo. The blond brawler clenched her right fist as Nora and Pyrrha got up. The three took up a fighting stance as Neo did the same. The mute girl's eyes turned back to one pink and one brown, "Okay, round two."

Before they could engage in round two, a large red vortex opened behind Yang and the others. Neo eyes changed to white again as she backed up in fear. She then jumped back and vanished in white light while the others were focused on the vortex.

"What is that?" Pyrrha inquired as Yang's right hand relaxed and a smile formed on her face.

"I think it my Mom." The blond brawler said as Nora and Pyrrha could see someone walk out of the vortex.

However, the person was not of the normal height of a human. In fact, it was not human at all. Hovering in the air as he moved out the vortex was a cat with blue fur. The feline wore a red skintight suit and had the red ring on its tail. As the cat meowed, the three students tilted their heads to the left. "Uhhh, Yang?" Nora said as she could not take her eyes off the cat.

"That's not her," Yang said as she was still befuddled. She then looked back at the vortex to see someone else walking through. However, she knew it was someone else as the body became clearer. His bulky body was covered in what looked like red rocks, acting as skin or some sort of armor. He also had a red ring on, but it was on his right middle finger. The same symbol that was on the ring was on his chest. His teeth were razor sharp and his eyes were a solid bright red light. Nora and Pyrrha looked up at the creature glare down at the three as he hovered behind the portal. "That's not her either," Yang said as that was the only thing she could think to say.

**AN: There you go, Atrocitus and Dex-Starr are here. I really liked them in Injustice 2 but wish they had more to do in the story mode. Here, they show up and have some cool fights ahead. We see also a little bit of Winter's past, something I added for the context of this story for some character depth. Next chapter is funny with who gets the next ring. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Green Light of Willpower

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Last chapter was where the first act comes to an end, now moving into the second act. Here we have the focus on the Green Lantern Ring. As well as a bit more on the Agents of Vengeance. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 4 – Green Light of Willpower**

Mercury and Emerald walked down the empty streets of Vale. The grey-haired fighter held a black and green short sword in his left hand. He smiled as he tossed the sword in the air. Emerald watched the weapon flip at an insane speed with a disenchanted look on her face. As the sword fell towards him, Mercury grabbed the handle without harming himself. He then turned to the green haired thief with a smirk on his face. Emerald rolled her eyes before she looked down the road ahead. Mercury shrugged before doing the same as her.

"Well, our mission is done." Mercury said as he looked at the blade, "That robot tried so hard to save that girl, she forgot to save herself."

"Except, she did hide Ruby somewhere." Emerald added on, "We need to find her."

"No, we don't," Mercury said as he looked at the short sword, "She got knocked out before seeing either of us. We already dealt with unwanted witnesses. Now, we just need to get our cameras ready for the upcoming show."

"You just don't want to do any more work," Emerald replied. Suddenly, she felt a person tapping on her right shoulder. She stopped and turned to find Neo behind her. Mercury turned but wondered how the mute girl sunk upon them. "Neo, did you do what Cinder ordered?" The green haired thief asked with Neo shaking her head from side to side.

"What!?" Mercury exclaimed, "Why!?" Neo looked at Mercury without replying.

"Was it that Huntress from before," Emerald added on. This time, Neo nodded. The green haired thief sighed before continuing, "This is bad, she wasn't supposed to be in the area anymore."

"So, Blondie is still alive. You failed Cinder." Mercury said with Neo nodding again, her eyes narrowing as she looked up at him. The gray-haired fighter smirked as he looked at the mute girl, "What do you have to say for yourself?" Neo half closed her eyes as she looked at Mercury. She raised her right hand, showing Mercury her fist. He had a look of confusion until she extended her middle finger. Mercury's eyes filled with rage as he tightened his grip on the short sword, "You little-" he was saying, but was cut off as Emerald put her right hand on his chest.

"Calm down," The green haired thief said as Neo lowered her hand, "Cinder won't like it if we are all trying to kill each other."

"…Right," Mercury said as he still glared at Neo. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head, "In that case, I'll go kill that blond bimbo myself. I have a score to settle." He said before he started to walk away from the two girls, "Oh and don't worry." He's as he waved the short sword in his hand, "I'll make it look like it was the robotic girl's fault."

Emerald and Neo watched as Mercury walked away, "Prick," Emerald muttered before she heard a buzz coming from her front left pocket. She reached in to take out her scroll, checking to see a message. "I have found something interesting. Meet me near the outskirts of the festival grounds." Emerald read aloud before turning to Neo in confusion, "It's from Cinder." She answered as she put the scroll away, "What did she find?"

_Meanwhile._

"Yang Xiao Long!" The red monster loudly said as he looked directly at the blond brawler. The cat also glared up at her.

"Yang. He knows your name." Nora whispered, "And he doesn't look that friendly." The three students then began to back up as the red monster and the blue feline landed on the ground. The red vortex vanished in a flash.

"What should we do?" Pyrrha asked Yang, "It's your called."

Slowly, Yang raised and waved her left hand, "Uhhh… Hello." She then quickly lowered her hand, "So… you know who I am, somehow."

"You have a Red Lantern Ring." The red monster said with the cat walking over to the blond brawler's legs. The feline looked up at her left middle finger.

"Red Lantern Ring?" She said before looking at the ring on her left hand. She then raised her left hand, "You mean this ring? You want it, you can have it. Just tell me how to take it off without dying?"

"A Red Lantern Ring cannot be removed once it is dawned. Unless the user denies their rage and wishes to die." The red monster got closer to Yang, he stood over a foot taller than the blond girl, "Do you wish to die?"

"No, not on my to-do list," Yang said as a line of sweat ran down her face.

Nora then got between the two, "Maybe, we started off on the wrong foot here." She said with a slight giggle, "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Nora. That red-haired girl is Pyrrha. You already know Yang. And you are…?" Nora said waiting for the red monster to finish the sentence

After a couple of seconds of silence passed, he answered Nora's question, "Atrocitus."

"Okay," Nora said with slight fear in her eyes but a smile on her face, "That's a nice name." She then walked to the feline with the ring on its tail, "And who is this little guy." Nora said as she knelt, reaching out her right hand to pet the cat. However, the blue-furred cat hissed as he showed his fangs. The orange haired girl retracted her hand in fear of being scratched.

"He is Dex-Starr." Atrocitus said, "Pet him and he will gnaw at your bones, lap your blood, and devour the rest of your corpse!"

"Nora," Pyrrha said as she turned to her teammate, "Don't pet the kitty." She asked as Nora nodded and stood back up.

Yang then looked back to the red monster, "So, what else do you know about these Red Lantern Rings?"

"Everything!" Atrocitus replied, "I founded the Red Lanterns, of which hundreds exist it the universe. Each is an Agent of Vengeance, demanding justice for those who lack the power to realize their rage." He then pointed to the blond brawler, "You, Yang Xiao Long, have been chosen by the ring. The rage you possess makes you stronger and the ring gives you the power to eliminate all those that have ever wronged you."

"Well, …that's…neat," Yang said as she took a couple of steps away from Atrocitus.

Pyrrha stood up and got between the two, "Everyone gets a little angry, but that doesn't mean you-"

"You cannot understand my wrath!" Atrocitus shouted at the red-haired warrior, "I have witnessed death more times than you can comprehend. Death caused by beings who deemed themselves the executioners."

"So that gives you the right to be the executioner?" Pyrrha responded.

"YES!" Atrocitus yelled back, causing Pyrrha to flinch, "Rage is the only emotion that exists in a Red Lantern's heart."

"Speaking of that," Yang interrupted as she pointed to the small hole in her chest. Her blood was already starting to scab over with a small amount of steam exiting the wound, "I was just stabbed in the heart, but I'm still standing. It's still beating, but I don't think its pumping blood anymore?"

"The ring changes your biological makeup upon wearing it." Atrocitus answered, "Your heart becomes an unnecessary organ for survival. The ring acts as your heart from now on. Hence, why you cannot take it off."

"Okay, good to know. Good to know." Yang said still trying to process everything, "And my blood?"

"It is no longer blood." The Red Lantern Leader responded, "Its chemical makeup is more representative of what you would call, Napalm."

"Napalm!?" Pyrrha responded, "That's impossible."

"Yet, still not even in the top five craziest things I have learned today," Yang replied as she walked over to a nearby stump in the ground. She sat down and placed her hands on her forehead. She sighed before continuing to talk, "I just need a second to collect my thoughts." Suddenly, the group heard something in the thick of the trees. They turned towards the forest to see three Grimm Beowolves emerging from the bushes. They snarled as they slowly approached. Nora and Pyrrha got ready to fight as Yang stood back up, "Apparently, I can't even have that anymore."

The middle Beowolf roared before lunging towards Yang. She got ready to punch the creature as it got close enough. However, Atrocitus grabbed the Grimm in midair by the neck with his left hand. The Beowolf gasped for air as Atrocitus glared into its red eyes, "Pitiful creature." The Red Lantern Leader said with his mouth staying open at the end of his sentence. Suddenly, he vomited a gallon of what looked like boiling blood on to the face of the Grimm. Yang looked in horror as the Beowolf's bony mask began to melt, along with the rest of its head.

Atrocitus tossed the rest of the corpse over the edge of the cliff before turning to the two remaining Grimm. The Beowolf on the left growled before it lunged towards the Red Lantern. Atrocitus' red ring glowed before he created a large bull. The bull was made of the same red light emitting from the ring as it charged into the Grimm. The bull rammed its horns into the creature's ribs before it smashed the Grimm into a tree. The bull faded away as the Grimm slid down the broken tree bark. Atrocitus looked over to the third and final Grimm.

The Beowolf back up as its growls were more like whimpers. Abruptly, Dex-Starr hissed before rushing towards the Beowolf. The Red Lantern feline's front claws became sharper with the red light of the ring. He pounced on the Grimm and dragged it into the bushes. Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora heard the Beowolf cried in terror as pieces of its body flung out of the bush. After the noise stopped, Dex-Starr walked out of the bushes. He licked his paws after he stopped near Atrocitus' right leg.

"Uh, Thanks?" Yang said as she looked at Atrocitus glare at the corpse of the Grimm that was smashed against the tree. The blond brawler then turned to Pyrrha, whispering, "I don't think he's listening to me." She turned back to the Red Lantern Leader, "So, why are you two here?"

"When your ring was activated, it emitted a signal to me of who you are and your location among the stars," Atrocitus said as he did not make eye contact, instead of creating a small red vortex. He continued as he placed his hand in the vortex, "However, the signal also informed me that your ring needed recharging."

"Recharging?" Yang asked, "How do you do that? I don't see an outlet on this thing." She then saw Atrocitus pull out a lantern made of what looked like a reddish metal, "What is that thing!?"

"I guess that's where they got their name from," Nora said as Atrocitus pointed the lantern to Yang.

"Recite the oath as you hold your ring to the light." He said as Yang looked at the lantern emanate a red light.

"Oath?" The blond girl asked, "What oath?"

"The ring will tell you." Atrocitus replied, "Let your mind fill what fuels your rage."

"Great, now I'm joining a space cult," Yang commented as she looked at the red lantern. She then looked at her ring, "Screw it, not like this could get any worse for me." She said before holding her ring towards the light of the lantern, closing her eyes. A few seconds passed as she took a couple of breath. As she opened her eyes, the red glow they emitted matched that of her ring's.

"_With blood and rage of crimson red, _

_Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, _

_Together with our hellish hate, _

_We'll burn you all-that is your fate!" _

Yang recited as the light on her ring grew brighter and brighter. Nora and Pyrrha looked at each other in concern. Suddenly, the blond girl's body began to glow with a red aura. The symbol on the ring began to appear on the back of her jacket. Her clothes changed to have a reddish hue to their design. Around her eyes formed a dark red mask. Yang looked at her hands with a slight smile on her face, "Wow, I definitely feel recharged."

"Now, seek your vengeance," The Red Lantern Leader said, "Spill the blood of those that fuel your rage."

"Ummm…I'll think about it." Yang said as she backed up, "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, but not your planet just yet." Atrocitus said he opened a large red vortex like before, "There is a matter that deserves my attention." He said before walking into the vortex. Dex-Starr meowed before he followed his master into the vortex closed.

"Okay," Pyrrha said as she sighed, "That's unsettling."

"Nice mask." Nora said as she walked over Yang, placing her right hand on the blond girls left shoulder, "Does this mean you can fly now?"

"Let's see," Yang said with a smile as her body glowed in red light. Suddenly, the blond girl began to float in the air a couple of inches. She began to laugh as she ascended a few meters higher, "That's a yes!" Yang said as she looked down at her two friends. She then scanned the sky, noticing a large Nevermore not too far away. The blond Red Lantern clenched her fists as she flew towards the Grimm at high speed.

The Nevermore turned its head to see the blond Red Lantern approach. It screamed as Yang reeled back her left arm. She yelled as she collided her left cross hit the skull of the Grimm. A blast of red energy erupted from the ring, causing the Nevermore's head exploded. The Grimm's body fell towards far off trees as Yang landed back near her friends.

"This is amazing!" Yang said as she looked at the back of her hands, noticing her empty wrist, "I wonder if I can…" She said as her ring began to glow again. The red light began to gather around her writs, creating her Ember Celica. "Sweet." She said before she hit her fists against each other, causing sparks of red light.

"Yang?" Pyrrha asked as she walked towards her friend, "When you were saying that oath, what were you thinking about that makes you so angry."

"Oh, I uh…haha," Yang said as she scratched the back of her head with her right hand, "I just thought about how angry I would be if someone cut off all my hair, haha."

"Really?" Nora said with a slight giggle, "That sounds like you."

"Well, we should go tell the others," Pyrrha said. "You should be able to try to find them at the fairground. I need to start heading to the arena for my match."

"Right. Good luck," Yang said before she and the others started walking back into the forest. The blond girl looked at her Red Lantern ring with a smile on her face, "Ruby is going to lose her mind when she sees what I can do now."

_Meanwhile. _

"Uhhh…What happened?" Ruby said as she placed her right hand on her forehead. Her body was laying on an uneven, uncomfortable surface. She opened her eyes, but saw only darkness, "Where am I?" The red-hooded girl then caught an odor of something foul, "What is that smell!?" She said before heard the squeaking sound of a small rodent.

Suddenly, her body jetted upward. Ruby forced her way out of a dumpster bin, unhinging the lid on her way out. She landed a few feet away from the bin as the lid closed, realizing she was outside the school. Her breathing was sporadic as she turned back to the trash, "What? Why was I in there?" she said as she replaced her right hand on her forehead, "The last time I was in a dumpster was-" Ruby was saying before she realized what she forgot, "Penny!" she said before looking quickly scanning the area, "Penny! Penny, where are you!" she called, but with no answer. Ruby then ran from the dumpster, searching for her robotic friend. The red-hooded looked for someone to help, but not a single person was on the academy premises other than herself, As she looked at the ground, she found the two atlas soldiers from before, both were face down on the ground. "What happened!?" Her breathing becomes more sporadic as she quickly scanned the area.

On the ground, she noticed a piece of cloth. As Ruby picked it up, she recognized the design, "This is from Penny's dress." She said before looking back to the ground. the silver eyed girl found other peace a few feet away. As she moved towards it, she noticed another piece. However, next, to it was warped piece of scrap metal, leading to another larger piece of metal. As Ruby followed the trail, she made her way to the docks. Her silver eyes widened as she saw her robotic friend at the end of a wooden dock.

Penny's body was littered with dents and bullet holes. Her back legs were crashed at the kneecaps. Her arms were removed from her body, located a few feet away at the opposite edge of the dock. Her swords were impeded in the ground around her. The robotic girl's face was vacant of any emotion as her open eyes looked to the slowly setting sun.

"Penny!" Ruby said as she rushed over to her friend. Tears in her eyes as rose petals fell behind her. She knelt next to her unresponsive friend, "Why did this happen to you!?" Ruby asked but with no answer. "Penny…" she said as tears filled her eyes even more than before. As the teardrops fell on the robotic girl's blouse, Ruby had a recollection. "That ring! If it's still there…" She said before she turned Penny over, laying her on her stomach. The red-hooded girl felt near the back of Penny's neck, looking for that button. Upon finding it, she pressed it opening the back compartment of her robotic friend. While the internal wiring was damaged, the green ring in the glass ball was intact. "It's still here," Ruby said as she reached for the ring with her left hand.

Suddenly, the ring pushed itself against the glass. Ruby retracted her hand as she saw the glass cracked on impact. "What!?" Ruby softly said as she saw the glass break more. The red-hooded shielded her eyes with her left forearm as the glass broke. The ring flew up to her eye level as Ruby stood up. She looked at the ring hoover in midair emanating a green aura. Just as she reached for the ring with her left hand, the ring shot off to her right, back towards the Vale. "What!?" Her eyes filled with determination as she ran after the ring. Both her and the green ring travel at insane speeds for almost half a mile.

The red-hooded girl gritted her teeth as she again reached for the ring with her left hand. As she was inches away from grabbing it, the ring made a hard-right turn into an alleyway. Ruby skidded on the souls of her boots as she passed the alleyway. Once she turned around, she saw a large green light erupt from the alley, "What was that just now?" Ruby said to herself as she walked into the alleyway. She quickly scanned the area as she reached behind her back.

However, she had a look of panic up realizing she had forgotten her weapon. She then looked down the alley to see a trash can begin to shake on its own. Ruby clenched her fists as a line of sweat ran down her forehead. Suddenly, the trashcan tipped over. As partially eaten food and crumpled up pieces of paper fell out, so did a small black and white corgi roll out.

"Zwei!?" Ruby examined as she felt relieved. The corgi panted as he walked over to the red-hooded girl, "What are you doing here?" Ruby said as she knelt to pet her dog on the head. Zwei only panted as he looked up at Ruby, but did not lovingly bark at her, "Well, aren't you going to speak up." She asked.

Zwei pulled back from the red-hooded girl's left hand, "Salutations Ruby." The corgi said in a young man's voice as he looked up at Ruby. The dog's mouth was wide open as he panted, but Ruby understood the voice clearly.

"…Eh?" Ruby said as her mouth hung open in a jar. The red-hooded girl's whole body froze as she looked at her pet. It was then she noticed a small green light emanating from her pet's tail. The green ring attached to Zwei as Ruby remained unmoving.

**AN: There you go, I love writing Atrocitus and Dex-Starr. Those two are just so fun to have, and they help Yang now fully become a Red Lantern. We also see who gets the Green Lantern Ring after Penny is destroyed, leading to talking Zwei. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Violet Light of Love

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. I decided to make today a double upload since I was a bit ahead of schedule in editing these chapters. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 5 – Violet Light of Love**

Blake sat at a picnic table. To her right was Jaune. Next to him was Ren. All three had a tired expression as on their faces as the glared at the small black box on the table, "We lost him," Blake said, "That vendor is nowhere to be found."

"He did leave us one of those rings," Jaune said as he picked up the box. He opened it to see the violet ring with a star-like symbol on it, "What did Pyrrha say this color represents a form that book?"

"Violet was love," Ren answered.

"I thought that's what all rings are supposed to mean." Jaune said before he turned to the black cat faunus, "Also, that guy said this ring choose you? What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Blake said as she took the ring out Jaune's hand. As she held the ring in her right hand, it began to glow with violet light. Once Blake noticed the light, quickly placed the ring back in the open box. "With what's happening to Yang. Nobody should put on another one of those rings again."

"Hey everyone." A familiar voice called behind the three students. They turned to find it was Neptune walking towards them. He held a vanilla soft serve ice cream cone in his right hand. Sun walked to the right of his friend. The monkey faunus held three cons of chocolate ice cream; one in each hand and the third coiled by his yellow tail, "What's up?"

"Neptune?" Jaune commented as the two members of Team SSSN on the opposite side of the picnic table, "I thought you two would be at the arena like everyone else."

"Sun got hungry," Neptune responded, "Sage and Scarlet are at the arena seats because they didn't want ice cream."

"He won his match. He should be at the arena when the semi-finals are announced." Ren added on, "Come to think of it, Pyrrha should be heading to the arena for her match also."

"She is," Another familiar voice said to the right of the five students. The group turned to see Yang was the one talking to them. Nora was to the right of the blond Red Lantern, eating a strawberry ice cream cone in her left hand, "We parted ways a little while ago to find you guys at the fairgrounds. Lucky for us, we found you easily."

"Yeah," Nora said before she and Yang sat next to Sun and Neptune. The two guys looked at Yang's red mask and gauntlets with many questions filling their heads. However, both shrug and continue to eat their ice cream. "Everybody is at the arena to see her fight. I don't think there is a soul left in Vale. Except for the ice cream vendor."

"Speaking of Vendors." Yang said as she looked at the black box in Blake's hand, "You found the guy and he gave you a ring also."

"Wait!" Sun said as he stopped eating his ice cream mid-lick. He faced Blake, "Some guy gave you a ring!? I was going to do that!"

"What!?" Blake responded as her face turned slightly red. Yang chuckled as the others all looked at Sun with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Not that type of ring." Sun said before he devoured the last of the ice cream held by his tail, "I was going to give you this ring, but I found out it is not for fingers." The monkey faunus said before he showed Blake the orange ring on his tail.

"Orange? Really?" Yang said in slight confusion, "You obviously don't know what Blake's color is."

"Is that a-" Jaune said as he looked at the ring in panic.

"Sun, who sold you that ring?" Ren asked.

"Well, technically I didn't buy the ring." Sun said as he looked at the ring emanated an orange aura, "I stole it from a guy in dark gray cloak."

"Sun!" Blake shouted as she stood up, "Do you realize what you have done to yourself!?"

"What?" Sun said before he ate the rest of the chocolate ice cream cone in his right hand, "I don't think it looked that bad on me."

"That's not the point," Blake retorted, "Sun, you can't take off that ring! If you do, you will die!"

"What!?" Sun loudly replied, "Who would sell a ring that does that?"

"Why would you steal the ring?" Yang responded as she showed Sun her red lantern ring, "He gave me this one for free."

"I didn't know that!" The monkey faunus said as he placed his right hand on his forehead, "I steal stuff all the time. I stole this ice cream also." He said before he ate the last cone of chocolate ice cream he had.

"Wow," Nora said as she licked her ice cream cone, "That is some pretty harsh karma."

"Ren," Jaune said as he turned to his teammate, "What did the orange ring symbolize."

"Greed." Ren answered with everyone glaring on Sun, "Obviously."

Sun gowned as he put his hands on his face. Suddenly, Yang patted him on the back. "Don't worry, it's not that bad."

"Yang, what are you saying!?" the cat shouted back. it was now she noticed how her teammate's uniform was off-color, "Also, what are you wearing now?"

"Did you change and put on a mask so nobody would recognize you?" Jaune asked.

"Nope." Yang said as she smiled, "We met a red alien with his cat who charged up my ring with his lantern after I said some cult oath. Now, I can fly."

Everyone stared at the blond girl in shock, their mouths open in a jar. Except for Nora, who licked her ice cream, "It's true, I was there." The orange haired girl said.

"Now, I never want to take off this," Yang said as she looked at the red ring on her finger glow. She then looked at the violet ring in front of Blake, "You should put on that ring. I bet you look cool in purple."

"No," Blake said as she sat back down, "I'm not doing that. It's too dangerous."

"That's right Blake. Don't give into peer pressure," Nora said before she finished eating her strawberry ice cream, "Let me put on that ring." She said as she pointed to the violet ring.

"No!" Ren interrupted, "I agree with Blake, it's too dangerous and risky."

"But I want to fly!" Nora said with a slight whimper in her voice, "It was so cool seeing her do it." Suddenly, her eye widened as a large smile went on her face as she stared at her team leader, "Can you image all the carnage I could cause with that ring. Think of it Jaune, no more bullies at Beacon forever."

"Nora, you shouldn't wear this ring," Jaune said as he took the ring out of Blake's hands, "With great power, comes great responsibility." Blake turned to Jaune with a disenchanted look, "What, I read it in a book." He replied to the black cat faunus, but she had a blank expression on her face with dead silence, "Okay, it was a comic book. Still good advice and a reason why not to put on these rings."

"Don't care, want to fly, give me ring now!" Nora responded, leaving out some keywords to her sentence, as she reached for the violet ring. Ren and Jaune held back their teammate as they tried to keep the ring as far away from her.

"Wait wait wait!" Sun interjected, "If this ring lets me fly, why can't I do that now?"

"It probably needs to charge up a bit as mine did." The blond Red Lantern responded, "I have no idea how your works. I would lend you mine, but I just put it in my locker, and it's a different color. You probably need another alien to come here and tell you the oath to join their cult."

"You say that like it's a normal thing now!" Blake responded to her teammate's calm nature.

"Hey, a lot of unbelievable stuff has happened in the last hour." Yang responded as she leaned back, "Right now, I'm just going with the flow and will accept anything."

"I have no idea what you all are talking about. None of it makes sense." Neptune said before he licked his ice cream, "My dad always told me a ring took away his power."

"You don't want to fly?" Yang asked as Neptune finished his frozen treat.

"Please," The blue haired teen said with arrogance, "A ring would hurt my game with the ladies." He suddenly had a realization of a missing party member, "Hey, where is the Snow Angel at?"

"You mean Weiss?" Yang responded, "Yeah, where is she? And Ruby also."

"I don't know," Jaune responded as Nora stopped trying to grab the ring for a moment, "We thought they would call if they found something."

Yang had a realization and look of horror come on her face, "Or someone found them." She before she looked to her teammate, "Neo ambushed and tried to kill us in the forest."

"What!?" Blake responded. "Why did it take you till now to mention that!?"

"As I said, a lot of stuff has happened in a short amount of time." Yang angrily responded, "It slipped my mind until now."

"She also got stabbed in the heart. But she lived because her ring is her heart now," Nora added, "Or something like that."

"What!?" Sun responded.

"Heh, my dad did say something like that also," Neptune added on as Yang stood up.

"We can't waste any time; we need to find them?" Yang said as she started to run away from the others.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blake called out as she stood up.

"The communications tower! That's the place Weiss said she was going to find information on the rings." The blond Red Lantern spoke back as she ran.

"I'm coming with you," Blake called back as she ran after her teammate.

"Us too," Jaune said as he and his teammates followed the black cat faunus.

"Wait!" Sun called out as he followed the group, "I still have more questions!" Neptune got up and followed the others. Yang then pulled out her scroll to call her sister. However, the call went straight to voice mail as a line of sweat ran down her face. She put away her scroll before running faster.

_Meanwhile. _

Outside the Beacon Communications Tower, Weiss looked up at the sky, waiting. Her eyes focused as she saw what looked like a shooting star. However, the highspeed projectile made its way towards the unflinching heiress. Just as it was a few meters away, the object slowed down to a tenth of its speed. At close range, the shooting star was actually a stainless-steel box that was a third of the size of Weiss' locker. It hovered a couple of feet in the air in front of her as she walked over to the container. The white heiress placed her hand on what looked like a small grid on the box. After a couple of seconds, the grid flashed green. Weiss retracted her hand from the steel box as it began to unlock. The container opened to reveal an indigo ring radiate an aura of the same color.

Weiss exhaled her breath as she reached for the ring, taking it out of the box. He held it in her left palm as she felt the item pulse with some type of energy, "Okay, I have one of those rings. Now what?" She said as she had a line of sweat run down her face, "I should call the others, but…" Weiss thought as she sees the aura around the ring grow larger. She picked up the ring with her right hand, ready to slip it on her left ring finger. "Ruby and the others would be against me doing this. It's a mistake." Her right hand started to shake, "Don't panic, you know this one can be removed without…." She thought before she stopped herself. The white heiress closed her eyes, "Yang…I might be able to learn what you are going through if I put on his ring." She thought before she gritted her teeth, "Here goes nothing!" Weiss said before she put the ring on. The Indigo aura glowed and eventually encompassed the heiress. Weiss' eyes opened wide as they became radiant with the indigo light.

_Meanwhile._

Ruby continued to look down at her dog. Her mouth still open as she was still in disbelief, "Ummm… Can you repeat that?" she asked her pet.

"Certainly," Zwei replied, "Salutations Ruby."

"ZWEI! YOU CAN TALK!" Ruby shouted in shock, "When and how did you learn that!?" she then recalled the ring on her corgi's tail, "It's that ring…Penny's ring!" She then inches closer to her dog, starring him in the eyes, "Is that why you're talking like her. Penny, are you possessing my dog!?"

"Calm down Ruby, I'm still your family's pet," Zwei said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Ruby said with a scowl as she stood up and crossed her arms, "Prove it…somehow."

Zwei sighed before he tilted his head to the left, "A few days after your family first got me. I ate your stuffed pony while you were sleeping."

Ruby uncrossed her arms, a smile returning to her face as she remembered her past. "That's right, I loved that plushie." She had a look of realization return to her face as she saw her corgi panting, "I never told anyone about her, even Yang." her smile grew warmer as she looked at her dog, "Because if I did, I thought they might have taken you away."

"Do you believe me now?" Zwei asked.

"I guess," Ruby said as she looked down at her dog, "But I still have a lot of question. Like what happened when I was knocked out. Also, the…you know…you are talking thing."

"Understandable," Zwei responded as the green ring on his tail glowed, "Everything revolves around this Green Lantern ring. Your friend, Penny, was an artificial intelligence created with the ring her power source. The ring chose to stay with her as her will to be real was immense to warrant her to be chosen. However, once she lost that will and her body no longer functioned, the need to find a new host arose."

"So, she is dead," Ruby said with mournful eyes as knelt near her dog. She looked at the ring's glow.

"Do not be completely disheartened," Zwei said as he walked closer to the red-hooded girl, "Her mechanical body is no longer function. However, her A.I. programming melded with the energy of the ring and imprinted itself in its mechanisms. Including the voice-translation."

"That's why you talk the way you do?" Ruby said with the corgi nodding his head, "And Penny is that ring?" she said as she pointed to the green ring, "but your still Zwei…who can now talk through the ring." The red-hooded girl said with low confidence in her answer.

"In a way, we all work together in this combination." Zwei said as he walked past Ruby, "For now, we need to charge the ring."

"What?" Ruby exclaimed as she saw her corgi walk down the empty sidewalk, "What do you mean charge your ring. And, why were you in that trash can!?"

"I was hungry, so I snuck away to find food." The corgi answered.

"You do that often?" Ruby asked with slight disdain as she followed the dog.

"When I am hungry." Zwei replied, "Do you have any more questions?"

"Yep, lots. Including why did you eat my plushie?" Ruby said as she looked down at her dog.

"I was hungry." Zwei nonchalantly replied.

"But why did you leave the just the head under my covers!?" Ruby responded, "I had nightmares for a week after finding it. Not cool, Zwei."

"I was full." The corgi responded in the same tone of voice, "But I knew I would be hungry later. I'm truly sorry for what I did." Zwei then began sniffing the ground.

Ruby reached into her pocket for her scroll. However, she had a look of shock upon learning that her pocket was empty. She searched her other pocket, but the scroll was nowhere to be found, "Oh no. It must have fallen out my pocket somewhere. How am I going to call the others?" She said with worry as looked down at her pet corgi.

"For now, we need to focus on finding a source to charge the ring. I know of one way we can do so." Zwei said before he stopped sniffing, "Our next course of action is to find the person who dawns the Blue Lantern ring. I have picked up the scent. That individual seems to be very close by."

"Really!?" Ruby in astonishment, "Who has it!?"

**AN: There you go, the teams regrouped and set out to find their missing members. Tomorrow will not be a double upload, but the chapter will be twice as long. ****That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Yellow Light of Fear

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This is a long one as we get into the meat of the confrontations. We get the reveal of a few more ring holders, as well as the set up to some great fights in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 6 – Yellow Light of Fear **

Neo and Emerald made their way to the outskirts of the festival grounds. The area was devoid of people, but they soon noticed their leader sitting on a bench. "Cinder. Mercury and I eliminated Penny. However, Yang is still alive. He is now trying to finish the job Neo started." Emerald said as she approached. However, Cinder's eyes were transfixed on the back of her right hand. Emerald turned to Neo for some type of clarification but was met with a shrug from the mute girl. The two approached Cinder slowly, trying to see what their leader was looking at. Around the black-haired woman's right ring finger was an item that radiated an aura, a yellow ring. "Cinder?" Emerald asked again.

"Emerald," Cinder calmly responded, but she did not avert her eyes from the ring, "Do you know what this is?" She said as she turned her head around.

Emerald squinted as she looked at the yellow ring. Where she expected to see a type of gem, she found an unfamiliar symbol, "No. I've stolen rings before, but never ran into something like that." Emerald responded with Neo looking at the ring in similar bewilderment.

Cinder stood up from the bench to walk over to her subordinates, "I wouldn't have expected either of you to know what this is. And even if you did, you still wouldn't believe it was authentic." The black-haired woman said she clenched her left hand into a fist, causing light around the ring to shine brighter and her eyes glow like a flame, "This is a Lantern's ring."

"What? What's that?" Emerald replied, "What is that supposed mean?"

Neo remained silent as to let her leader talk.

"Long ago, well before you or I were born into this world. A battle was fought between on Remnant and the weapons were rings. Nine rings of different colors, one per combatant." Cinder said as she opened her left palm. In doing so the light around the ring grew brighter, forming a short blade in her hand. Both Emerald and Neo were speechless as Cinder continued, "The rings use a type of aura to create whatever the wielder's wishes are. And the item's power far exceeds that of what dust, or a semblance could produce. Even magic, the rings are beyond that."

"That is incredible!" Emerald commented before a look of confusion fell upon her again, "But where did these rings come from? Where are the other rings? Why was there even a battle between the nine? And who won?"

Cinder loosened her grip on the light short sword, causing the item to fade away, "Sadly, history choose to keep away those details from the storytellers. However, the rings were said to be scattered over Remnant. Each searching for a new user." The black-haired woman said as Neo took out her scroll and began typing, "I once tried to find one of these rings before, but my research never led me to conclusive answers."

Neo then showed Cinder her scroll with a typed message. The message read, why are they called Lantern Ring's?

"These rings were said to be powered by an item resembling a handheld lantern?" Cinder answered, "However, I do not know where this ring's lantern is." She said as she lifted her hand to look at the ring more closely, "I found the ring on an empty stand an assumed it was replicable. But that was until I put it on," She smiled as she saw the ring glow, "I felt a surge of energy like when I stole the Fall Maiden powers. But this time, the power felt…fitting," She then lowed her hand and turned her gaze back to Emerald and Neo, "But I still want more."

"So, are we just going to forget about the plan? The invasion? The Fall Maiden?" Emerald asked as Neo typed on her scroll a new message. The message read; wouldn't_ she_ be mad?

"She will not be mad if I have the rest of the Fall Maiden's power and Vale is no more." Cinder answered in a slightly angered tone with the smile fading from her face, "Like before, we just need to adjust our plan to now account for the new developments."

"Does that mean we have to look for the whoever owned that stand you found the ring on?" Emerald asked.

"That would be a waste of time," Cinder commented before pointing to Neo, "I want you to go and free Roman now. Ask him about these rings, see what he knows. Then, move on as scheduled." She said with Neo nodding in response. The mute girl walked away as Cinder turned back to Emerald, "As for you, go and find Yang and search her body for a Lantern ring like mine."

"What?" Emerald responded, "How and why would she have a ring?"

"I reexamined the footage of her fight with Mercury. He was right that a normal attack from her arsenal would not destroy his leg. But a ring could." Cinder's eyes began to glow as clenched her right fist, "If I can't charge this ring, I will simply put on more than one to compensate."

"Is that even possible?" The green haired thief asked.

"The unthinkable has already happened today," Cinder said as she had a slight giggle in her voice, "And if Mercury managed to finish her off already. Cut the ring from her cold, dead fingers." Cinder then looked back up at the sky, noticing the flying Colosseum over the setting sun's position, "If I have another ring, I can crush the Colosseum down atop of the Beacon tower," Again, Cinder had a slight giggle in her voice, "Killing two birds will one stone is not enough to described that action's benefit to our plan."

"You…you really think you can do that with the rings?" Emerald asked as she took a step back.

Cinder turned slowly towards Emerald with a smile on her face, "Were you not listening to me before. The unthinkable has already happened today."

"Un…Understood. I will go to see if I can find another one of those rings." Emerald said as she continued to slowly back up. "You said they come in different colors?"

"Yes, and each color denotes an emotion prevalent in the user. That fact I left out before." Cinder said as she lifted her left hand to show her subordinate the ring's glow, "Yellow is linked to the emotion of fear." She then had a small smirk as she tilted her head slightly to the left, "Fitting, isn't it?"

"Yeah, no kidding," Emerald said with a slight laugh before turning around and walking away from her leader. Cinder smiled as she watched Emerald leave. However, her gaze soon returned to her yellow ring.

_Meanwhile._

Ruby followed Zwei to the landing pad outside of Beacon Academy. The setting sun had created an orangish tint in the sky. As the corgi stopped, he lifted his head to stare back up at the red-hooded girl, "She is the one." Zwei said as Ruby had a look of confusion.

"Who?" Ruby replied as she scanned the empty area. However, she soon found someone. Near the landing pad, sitting on a bench was the rabbit faunus, "Velvet!?" Ruby whispered back to Zwei as she looked back down. Her pet nodded as Ruby looked back up. She had a look of skepticism as Zwei began walking again. However, the red-hooded girl stopped her dog from advancing, "Hold on, let me do the talking." She said as Zwei nodded in response.

Velvet was looking down at her camera as her brown box was placed to her left. She sifted through the pictures with a slight smile on her face. "Hey Velvet," Ruby said, quickly gaining the attention of the rabbit faunus.

"Oh, hello Ruby," Velvet greeted as she put her camera inside the brown box. She scooted over to make room for the red-hooded girl, "I'm sorry to hear about your sister in the tournament."

"Thanks," Ruby said as she sat down. Zwei laid down next to her side of the bench, "Things have been a bit hectic lately," as she spoke you looked down at the rabbit faunus' hands. She had a look of confusion as no ring was in sight. Her lingering gaze made Velvet's face become anxious.

"Are you okay?" Velvet said in a nervous tone as Ruby continued to search for the blue item.

"Yeah, just..." Ruby said as she looked back up at the rabbit faunus, "Hey Velvet, has a guy given you a ring recently?"

"What!? No!" Velvet said as her face turned slightly red, "Ruby! I'm far too young for that to be offered to me. I'm only halfway through my time at Beacon."

"No, not a ring from that type of guy," Ruby clarified, "I mean from like a creepy guy who gives them away for free. Wears a hood so you can't see his face. Talks very cryptic like."

"No?" Velvet said as she slightly scooted away from the red-hooded girl. Zwei softly growled as he looked up at his owner, "You are kind of making me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry Velvet. I'm having trouble phasing what I want to ask." Ruby apologized before she contemplated her next sentence, "Do you…like the color blue?"

"It's not my least favorite color." Velvet responded in confusion of the reason for the question, "My favorite color is actually brown."

"Oh, cool. That's…unique," Ruby responded with a slight, uneasy giggle in her voice, "Mine's red…obviously. I should have guessed yours was brown from what you wear in combat."

"Yes, I suppose." Velvet said as she had a similar uneasy giggle in the awkward conversation. Zwei growled again, louder than before. His call got the attention of the two girls, "Is your dog well?"

"Him? He's fine. Just a bit hungry." Ruby responded as Zwei looked up at her with a disenchanted look.

"Oh, I might have some strawberries if he wants them." Velvet said before she looked down at the dog. Zwei smiled as the rabbit faunus as she smiled back.

As Velvet turned to search her box, Ruby leaned down to her pet, "You are terrible at pining for information." He spoke in a low volume tone, "Ask her about the Blue Lantern ring."

"I can't ask her that flat out! I'm trying to weave it into the conversation." Ruby whispered in a slightly enraged voice, "Plus, how do you know she even has a ring?"

"I am certain she does. My ring would not lead me on a false trail." Zwei said as he looked over to the rabbit faunus continue to search, "and my nose reconfirms. Ask about the contents of her container."

"Fine, but keep it down," Ruby said to be for she looked back at Velvet. The rabbit faunus turn back holding a small plastic zip lock bag. Inside the bag were a few strawberries, "Are you sure? It looks like you were saving those."

"I don't mind." Velvet said while opening the bag. She poured out the strawberries in front of Zwei. The corgi barked in joy before he started eating.

"You must keep a lot of stuff in that box, don't you?" Ruby commented.

"Well, Coco has been adamant about me getting a purse," Velvet said as she put the empty bag back in the box, "But I'm okay with this."

"What else do you have in there?" Ruby asked as she peered over Velvet's shoulder. She noticed a faint blue light emanating from the box.

"Just some personal items," She responded as she closed the box, "Why are you prying so much?"

"I'm not prying, I just want to make conversation," Ruby said in a quick response as sweat started to form on her brow, "We're friends, that's what friends do."

"We are friends. You and your teammates have been very nice to me." Velvet said before she remembered something, "Well, it was fun chatting. But I should go and find the rest of my team." She reached back for the box as she started to get up.

"Wait!" Ruby interjected as Velvet looked to her in worry. However, a long pause fell over the area as the red-hooded girl had no idea what to say, "I…. uh….do you…. have something called a Blue Lantern ring?"

"Ruby!?" Velvet responded in shock as she sat back down, "How do you know about that?"

"Wow, it was really that simple." Ruby thought to herself as Zwei looked up to her with a condescending look on, "It is a long story, full of a lot of stuff I am still trying to wrap my head around. Do you have it?" She said with Velvet sighed in response. The rabbit faunus quickly scanned the area, noticing nobody else close to the two. She then placed the brown box on her lap and put her hands on the handles. Ruby looked in awe as she saw the box open, with a blue light emanated from inside the box. The origin was a small cup with a blue ring hoovering inside of it.

"Here it is Ruby," Velvet said with a slight smile on her face, "This is what my father calls a Blue Lantern ring. This is also my weapon."

"Your weapon?" Ruby responded, "How do you fight with a ring?"

"Oh, I assumed you knew about this." Velvet said before she took out her camera from her box. She cycled through the images before stopping, "Look at this." The rabbit faunus showed Ruby an image of the red-hooded girl in combat. However, the shot had cut off half of Ruby's head and was slightly off center.

"Uhh…cool. That's a nice photo." Ruby said in an unconvincing voice as she wondered when her friend took the picture. Velvet handed Ruby the camera before she placed her left hand over the box. Suddenly, the blue light grew bright as the rabbit faunus raised her hand. Around her left hand, the light began to form a long pole. At one end of the rod, a large scythe blade formed. Mirroring that of Ruby's Crescent Rose in design, "That's so cool!" Ruby said as she looked up at the weapon with eyes of wonder.

"Impressive," Zwei said as he looked up at the blue weapon, "You can call upon the ring's power to construct items without putting the ring on." The corgi's comment caused Ruby to look down with her eyes wide in shock, "I mean…. ruff."

"Velvet, I can explain…kind of," Ruby said as she turned back to the rabbit faunus.

"It's okay, I can guess the reason." Velvet said as she now noticed the green ring on the dog's tail, "These rings are very powerful items with many abilities."

"Yeah. No kidding." Ruby asked as Velvet's blue light Crescent Rose quickly faded away, "How did you…when did you…where?"

"It's okay. Let me explain." Velvet said before she looked up at the sky, "When I started going to school in this kingdom, I was bullied a lot. It hard for me to make friends and I worried about never fitting in because of my faunus features. But my mother always told me, 'Things will get better over time. You must have hope for the future. Someday, everyone will see just how wonderful of a person you are.' She told me that every time I came home from a bad day of school. And my father is the one who gave me that Blue ring." The rabbit faunus said as she looked back down to the ring in her brown box, "He said it was a family heirloom. It was even used during a battle in the great war to prevent so many lives from dying. And its charged with a Blue Lantern I keep in my locker. I guess that is where it gets the name form."

"That's amazing!" Ruby said as she looked at the blue ring in the box, "But if this ring is so powerful, why don't you use it more often? Also, why do you still let people like Cardin still bully you?"

"Cardin is a bully, but that is all he is. I have had to deal with many people like him before and know it is not worth it to engage in confrontation. People like him eventually just fade away or realize how petty they are after they mature." The rabbit faunus responded as she took at the blue lantern ring form the box, holding it in her right hand, "As for the ring's power, Coco thinks it's better that I save this item as a last restore in the event of fighting a very difficult enemy."

"That is a clever tactic," Zwei commented, "If you were to put on the ring and call upon its full power, you could be near unstoppable."

"Again, I don't like confrontation. And, blue really isn't my color." Velvet said as she looked down at the dog, "I actually like it when others get a chance to shine. It makes me happy to see them doing great things in life."

"Then, may I ask in your assistance in recharging my ring?" The corgi asked as he waged his tail.

"I'm not sure how to, but I can try." Velvet responded before she closed her eyes. As she focused, Ruby noticed the blue aura around the ring grew. The aura then began to travel downward, encompassing the corgi with its light. His green lantern ring began to emanate a green light that merged with the surrounding aura.

Suddenly, a flash of green light busted from the dog. Ruby shielded her eyes from the light. But upon reopening them, she witnessed her dog in a new attired, Zwei wore a green and black skintight suit around in torso with white gloves around his pawns. On his face, a small mask that covered the area around his eyes. his eyes emanated a small amount of green light as the ring shined with a similar brilliance, "Zwei! You look even more adorable!" Ruby said as she felt overjoyed at the cuteness of her dog.

"Thank you, Ruby," Zwei responded as the rabbit faunus opened her eyes, "And you too Velvet."

"I'm glad it worked out," she responded as she put the ring back in the box and turning to Ruby, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Well, do you know any more about these rings?" the red-hooded girl asked.

"Bits and pieces," Velvet answered, "I know some of the details about the nine total colored rings from my father's stories. But he said most of the others faded into obscurity or are just normal pieces of jewelry now." She then turned back to Zwei, "However, that does not seem to be the case."

"Well, my sister found the red ring and put it on." Ruby responded, "Now, she can't take it off without the feeling of dying."

"A Red Lantern's ring!? That is a very dangerous item she has." Zwei responded in shock before looking back at Velvet's box, "However, I believe it is possible for a Blue Lantern's ring to remove one such item without risking the wears life."

"Wow, that's convenient." Ruby responded to Zwei in joy before turning back to Velvet, "Can you help her take it off."

"Of course," Velvet said with a smile as she stood up, "Where is Yang right now?"

"I'm not sure exactly and I lost my scroll. Can you call her for me?" The red-hooded girl regretfully responded as she stood up.

"No, I left mine in my room to charge during the tournament." Velvet responded as she picked up her box.

"We do not need your scrolls. I already have her scent and can lead us to her location." Zwei said as he glowed in a green aura. He began to hover with Ruby looking her pet in awe.

"Zwei!" Ruby said as her dog now was at eye level to her, "You can fly!"

"Yes, I can. Now let's move." He responded before hoovering away for the two girls. They both looked at each other in slight bewilderment before rushing to follow the corgi.

However, in the distance and out of the sight of the three. A small creature hissed in a rage as the green lantern went by. The small creature's body glowed in the red aura, revealing its feline physic as the red lantern. Dex-Starr walked out of the shadows and began to tail the group on their quest.

_Meanwhile. _

As Pyrrha walked down the sidewalk of the empty streets of Vale, she looked down at her scroll. Her eyes fixated on the time in the top middle of the screen, "I think I can still make it if there's one more airship to the Colosseum." She said to herself as she put the scroll away. She did have a slight smile on her face for a moment, it soon faded as she walked, "My friends are going through so much right now, I just want to help them as much I can." The red-haired warrior thought as her mind went back to events right before Yang's fight with Mercury.

Pyrrha then recalled her conversation with Ozpin and the choice he gave her, "But, I really wish I could talk to someone about what I'm going through right now." Her mind then went back to the image of Amber in the contraption, "She looked already dead, but she is still alive. And if I take that last of the Fall Maiden power from her… will she-" In mid-thought, Pyrrha bumped into someone, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," She said as she looked up at the person she ran into. However, her expression changed to shock as she realized it was the grey-haired fighter, "Mercury!?" she said as he looked at her with a slight smile. His hands were in his pockets as he held a nonchalant pose.

"Hey Pyrrha," Mercury said in a slightly arrogant voice, "Don't you have a match to be going to?"

"I do," Pyrrha replied before her eyes lingered down to his legs, "Did you-"

"Fix it, no. But I had a spare." Mercury said as his smile left his face as he looked down at his new leg, "That bitch did more damage than I could repair."

"Don't call my friend that!" Pyrrha angrily replied, "She didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Really?" Mercury replied with skepticism. Slowly, his smile returned to his face, "Tell me, do you know where she is now?"

Pyrrha looked at him for a second before responded. His cold eyes caused her to hesitate for a second, "No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Well that's too bad," the grey-haired fighter said before he started to walk past Pyrrha, "Good luck in your fight. Granted, your polarity semblance makes you near untouchable. So, you don't really need luck."

Before he could get more than a few steps away, Pyrrha called out to him, "Mercury! How did you know what my semblance was?" she said with him stopping in his tracks, "Students from opposing schools aren't allowed to share information on semblances." She turned around to glare at Mercury, "Only my team and Ruby's know about my semblance."

"You do a good job of not flaunting your semblance as some people do," Mercury commented without turning to face Pyrrha, "I guess I should tell you that Ruby told me about your little secret."

"That's a lie!" Pyrrha replied in a rage as she clenched her fists, "I trusted her not to share that information."

"Are you sure you are such a good judge of character," Mercury said before he looked over his right shoulder back as the red-haired warrior, "Why don't you give her a call if you don't believe me."

Pyrrha glared at Mercury for a couple of seconds. She then looked down as she pulled out her scroll. However, as soon as she opened it, a short sword collided and passed through the device. The blade cut across Pyrrha's left palm as her scroll broke in two. The tip of the short sword dug into the sidewalk cement. Pyrrha looked back at the blade, noticing that it looked familiar to her, "That looks like one of Penny's swords." She thought as she recalled watching her opponent's previous matches.

Pyrrha turned back to Mercury as she held her left hand with her right. The grey-haired fighter held his left arm out as if he had just thrown something. He had a grin on his face as he lowered his left arm, "Well, no use trying to hide it anymore." Mercury said before he cracked his knuckles and took up a fighting stance, "Man. Cinder is going to be pissed I altered her plans."

"Mercury!?" Pyrrha said as she pulled out her spear and shied, "You don't have to do this!?"

"Oh, but I really want a rematch with the famous Pyrrha Nikos." Mercury sarcastically said before he rushed the red-haired warrior. He performed a spin kick with his left leg, but Pyrrha blocked the hit with her shield. The grey-haired guy smirked as a blast of wind dust shot from the brakes on his boots. The shot collided with Pyrrha's shield and caused to become stunted. Mercury quickly readjusted his stance and fired a shot of wind dust from his other leg. This time, the blast hit Pyrrha's eyes. She screamed in pain as her eyes remained shut from the damage. "You're a smart girl Pyrrha, but a little too smart for your own good."

"My eyes!" Pyrrha said as she backed up. She wobbled in confusion as she tried to rub her eyes with her left forearm. However, her body started to go numb and her hearing began to fade, "What's happening to me!?"

"That wasn't any normal wind dust," Mercury said as he walked over to Pyrrha, "It a mixed compound I made that adds a slight debuff to my opponent's senses and abilities. Even aura losses its effects for a while." Pyrrha attempted to strike Mercury with her spear, but he easily evaded it, "Time for round two." He said before he trusted his right knee into Pyrrha's gut. While the red-haired warrior was in her winded state, Mercury hit her in the nose with his right elbow.

Pyrrha dropped her weapon and shield as she fell on her back. She began coughing in pain. Mercury had a slight chuckle. In her blinded state, she reached out her left hand to try and find her spear. Her semblance activated as her hand became sounded in a blackish aura. Mercury looked at the spear started to wiggle on its own, causing the smile on his face to fade, "No you don't." Mercury said before he stomped on her left hand with his left foot. Pyrrha screamed louder than before upon impact. The sound of the small bones shattering echoed as Mercury smashed his heel into the fingers.

The smile returned to Mercury's face as he lifted his left leg. The spear had stopped moving. Pyrrha's left hand was broken with each finger bunt in a different direction, "Wow, that looks like it hurts a lot." He said before as he stood to her left. Mercury winded back his right leg and kicked Pyrrha in the left side of her abdomen. The immense force from the impact sent the red-haired warrior into a light post on the other side of the street. Pyrrha riled on the ground in pain. Drops of blood came out of her mouth with each coughed to the ground.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Mercury shouted with glee as he looked over at Pyrrha, "I have been playing fair for so long, I forgot who fun it was to be so underhanded. I don't have to worry about all those dumb safety rules or losing fights on purpose," Mercury then looked over at Penny's short sword on the sidewalk. He moved over to retrieve it as Pyrrha sat up. Her body leaned against the light pose as she could open her eyes halfway now. Everything was vague and unfocused to her. She tried to locate where her weapon or shield was but could not make out anything more than a blurry image of a person walking towards her, "Well, it's been fun Pyrrha. Thanks for the warmup before I get my payback on that bitch." Mercury said as Pyrrha gritted her teeth. He tossed the short sword into the air. He watched the blade spin rapidly as he prepared to catch it.

With the last of her strength, Pyrrha raised her right hand with a blackish aura surrounding it. She aimed for Mercury's feet, particularly his metal legs. Suddenly, Mercury struggled to keep his balance steady. Pyrrha moved her right hand back towards her body. In a similar motion, Mercury slid forward as he fully lost his composure. He fell on his back with his eyes closing from the impact, "Did you really think that was going to stop-" Mercury said as he responded his eyes.

However, his rage changed to panic as he saw the spinning blade come down upon him. Mercury could not evade as the blade landed perfectly on his neck. The tip of the short sword piercing his windpipe and burrowing a few inches in his throat. The next words to come out of his mouth were masked by the cup full of blood he vomited.

Pyrrha's vision began to clear up more as she started to stand up. Her breathing became sporadic as she looked at the blood pool around Mercury's head. His eyes still glared up at Pyrrha as he tried to speak but couldn't articulate through the blood. He raised his right hand, reaching for his enemy.

Pyrrha started walking to her left before she looked away from Mercury. The grey-haired fighter's hand continued to follow Pyrrha as she walked down the sidewalk. His head tilted to the right as he saw the red-haired warrior get further away. Mercury closed his eyes as his whole body went limp in the street.

A little while later, he felt a type of presence near him. He half opened his eyes to see a man dark gray cloak to his right. The man looked down at Mercury, his face abstracted by the shadows of his hood. The hooded man held a small black box in his right hand. He opened the box to pull out an item from inside, "The ring has chosen." He said before he dropped the item on the ground a few inches away from Mercury's right hand.

Mercury focused on the item as much as he could. It was a pitch-black ring with an odd symbol on it. The ring emanated a dark aura as Mercury felt drawn to the item. With the last of his life, he thrust his right arm to towards the black ring. He clenched it in his right fist before a black aura started to shroud his whole body.

_Meanwhile. _

In a warehouse near the Vale docks, Adam stood in front of a workbench. His crimson blade laid flat on the workstation as he held its position in check with his right hand. In his left hand, he held a red dust stone. He ran the stone across the edge of his weapon, creating sparks with each pass.

Suddenly, he raised his head slightly upon hearing footsteps. Behind Adam stood his lieutenant carrying a large chainsaw, "Sir, the airships are loaded. Our army is ready to move." The lieutenant said.

Adam placed the red stone on a workbench as he lifted the sword. He looked at his reflection in the sheen of the blade, but only saw the Grimm mask on his face, "Very well." He said before he lowered the blade. The White Fang leader reached to the right side of the workbench to grab his scabbarded. With his weapon placed in its sheath, he turned towards his lieutenant. He took a couple of steps away from the workbench but stopped himself upon hearing radio static. He turned to see his radio still on the workbench.

Quickly, he returned to his workstation and picked up the radio. Upon answering the call, he was greeted with the distressful cry of one of his followers, "Adam! We're under attack!" a male voice called as the sound of multiple people scream was heard in the background.

"What?" Adam responded as his mind filled with the possible reasons for the panic, "Are they Grimm or Hunters?"

"Neither?" The White Fang Grunt said on the other end of the line, "It's some sort of red monster!" Suddenly a loud explosion occurred just outside the warehouse. Adam and his lieutenant shock in the aftershock as the radio line turned only to static.

The White Fang Leader gritted his teeth as he threw the radio against the wall, smashing it to pieces, "Let's go." Adam said to his lieutenant, whose response was revving his chainsaw.

The two ran outside to the carnage. The airships they had planned to use in their assault were on turning into smoldering wreckage. The cages inside the blinded the Grimm were created with the beasts fading into a black mist. Adam watched as all his White Fang soldiers ran in fear of the arbiter of the destruction. He turned to see a wall of fire spilling over on another warehouse. As he focused his gaze, Adam saw what looked like a large, red sphere emerge from the fire. The sphere quickly disappeared with Adam seeing the red monster he had just learned about.

"Adam Taurus!" Atrocitus yelled as he stood only a few feet away from his target. As the Red Lantern Leader started to walk towards the two, the lieutenant charged with his chainsaw. He held the cutting weapon over his head swung towards the head of the monster. However, Atrocitus created a type of blades around his right forearm. The blades looked as though they were made of blood. Atrocitus parried the lieutenant chainsaw before clutching his opponent's skull with his left hand. The White Fang lieutenant tremored in fear as he felt unable to escape. Atrocitus gritted his teeth and snarled as he lifted the White Fang member a few inches off the ground. He then tossed his opponent with all his might back in the direction he came from. Despite the lieutenant's size and mass, he flew like a thrown stone past his leader.

Adam turned to see his subordinate crash through the brick wall of the warehouse he was just in. the body laid unconscious in the pile of rubble. Adam turned his attention back to Atrocitus, his teeth grit and his anger seething, "Who and what are you!?" Adam spoke through his teeth.

"I have already introduced myself today, but I shall do so one last time." Atrocitus said as the blood blade on his arm melted, leaving a burning hole in the ground, "I am the Red Lantern's Corp. leader, an agent of vengeance, powered by my unyielding rage. As well as the rage of the people of planets I liberate from men like you." He then pointed at the White Fang Leader, "You, Adam Taurus and your White Fang have killed thousands of innocent lives. The victims of the families you left shattered demand vengeance for your transgressions."

"Innocent lives? Do you mean human lives?" Adam said before a slight smile appeared on his face, "No human life is innocent. All of their kind will pay for the sins they have committed against Faunus across Remnant!" The White Fang Leader's faded before he unsheathed his blade. He pointed the tip of the edge at the symbol of Atrocitus' chest, "My vengeance is the only kind that matters in this world."

"Your rage does not make you stronger. It makes you foolish and unfocused." Atrocitus said as he clenched his right fist, causing the ring on his finger to glow, "I know of individuals like you that squandered my ring's gift before. And I have learned to kill weeds like you before they can become a nuisance."

"In that case," Adam said as he tightened his grips on his sword and scabbard, "Let's see whose rage will win."

**AN: There you go, a lot happened here. I did like giving Velvet more depth as a character. I felt a problem I had with the rwby series was the constant one-shot characters given no real satisfying closure or some form of reasoning for existence. Since this was before Fates Collide, where I humanized a lot of the rwby villains, it is fun to have a story where I can make them bad guys here, (I would even say they are better villains here than most of the villains I had in Fates Collide). This was also before the series made Adam's character the literal worse thing about the show, which actually makes it more fitting now why not even Atrocitus wants him as a Red Lantern. The fights coming up are pretty epic, hope you like them. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Agents of Vengeance

**AN: They everyone, I have an awesome chapter here. We get into a lot of the ending battles now. This one has some crazy stuff between Atrocitus and Dex-Starr. They have a couple of my favorite written fights here. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 7 – Agents of Vengeance **

Yang and Blake arrive at the Communication Tower first. They frantically scanned the area for any signs of their teammates. The black cat faunus quickly noticed a steel container near the entrance of the building. The box laid on the ground and appeared to be open. As the blond Red Lantern walked over to the box, she gasped at seeing her teammate's rapier near the container.

Blake walked over to the weapon and picked it up as Yang started to seethe in rage, "Damn it, we're too late!" Yang said as she clenched her fists.

As Blake examined the weapon, she had a look of query on the situation, "Something's not right here." She said as she showed her teammate's rapier, "There are no signs of a struggle here. No blood or dents on the blade."

"Maybe they got the jump of her," Yang commented, "That's what Neo did to me." Her mind recoiled the attack from Neo. However, she imagined the mute girl stabbing Weiss and Ruby through the hearts. As their body's fell, Neo smirked at the blond Red Lantern. Yang breathing became rapidly as she rubbed her eyes with her left hand, freeing her mind from the worst-case scenario, "We have to find them!" she said with determination as Blake nodded.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora caught up to the two members of team RWBY, "What happened here!?" Jaune asked.

"That's what we are trying to find out," Blake said before she knelt to the metal container. As she looked in the opening, she saw a small, circular indentation. Suddenly, the black cat faunus had a realization, "Jaune!" she said as she turned to the Team JNPR leader, "Give me that ring." She asked with Jaune nodding as he tossed her the black box. The black cat faunus caught the box and opened it. Once she took out the violet ring, the item began to radiate the same color aura. Blake gritted her teeth as she held the ring over the circular indentation, making a perfect fit.

"What is it?" Yang said as Blake stood back up.

"I think Weiss found one of these rings," Blake said as she glared at the violet rings. She then placed the item in her pocket, "Beyond that, I don't know what happened next."

"Well, maybe she put it on," Ren said as Sun and Neptune caught up the others.

Neptune looked down at Sun wheezing in exhaustion, "Dude, you really should not have eaten that much ice cream." He said with Sun looking to him in slight anger.

"But I really needed something to eat," Sun replied, his voice slightly raspy "And I really want something to eat now also. I want more!"

"Sun?" Neptune said in worry, "I think you have had enough."

"What ring did Weiss find?" Ren said as he focused on the issue at hand.

"Well, Weiss does like that the color white. Maybe she found the white ring." Jaune theorized.

"I don't think these rings care about favorite colors," Ren responded to his leader, "I mean; Yang has red, Blake has violet, and Sun has orange." He then pulled out his scroll, opening to the text he got from Pyrrha earlier, "Each of these rings has a type of emotion attached to it. Maybe we can find out which ring she had that way."

"How does that help us find her or Ruby!" Yang angrily replied, "It doesn't matter the color, why would she put it on!?"

"Yang, these rings are altering emotions. Making people behave as if they are driven by one thing." Blake responded as she grabbed her teammate's right shoulder with her left hand. She turned Yang around and stared into her eyes with an unflinching gaze, "For the sake of Weiss and Ruby. Calm down so we can figure things out." A silence fell over the area for few seconds before Yang nodded in agreeance before Blake turned back to Ren, "What emotion could it be then?"

"Looking at this list, it's hard to tell if any one of these fully describes Weiss," Ren said with Jaune and Nora looking at his scroll.

"Well, I think we can rule out compassion," Nora commented.

"That's kind of mean, Nora." Jaune replied, taken back at her teammate's comment, "Weiss can be nice…when she wants to be…which is not that often. But she is still nice…ish"

"Wait!" Blake said as she had an idea, "Maybe we're thinking about it in the wrong way. What if the rings don't choose people who already fit a specific emotion? Rather, they choose people who can be manipulated by that emotion," the black cat faunus turned back to Yang "They don't necessarily embody the trait, but the ring brings that part out of the individual. Almost making them become that emotion."

"That could it," Yang commented, "But still, why do you think it was the compassion ring she found? And why would she put it on?"

"The only reason I can think she would put it on was to learn how to take it off without dying." Blake responded, "She wants to help you as much as possible, we all do. But I think she might have gone too far this way."

Yang remained speechless as she turned away from the group. "Damn it," she whispered to herself as she placed her right hand over her face. Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes before she wiped them away.

"Okay," Neptune said as he walked over to Blake, "So if that's true, how does that help us find her or where to look next?"

"I think she would be at the nearest place people need help. People who are in a dire situation." The black cat faunus said as before she looked over to the leader of Team JNPR, "Jaune, take out your scroll and check the news for any recent disasters inside Vale," She asked before turning back to Neptune, "The closest one to here would be my best guess at this point."

"Well, it's worth a shot," Yang said as she walked over to Blake and Neptune, "But that doesn't help us find out where Ruby is." As the three met, they looked over to see Sun start twitching and frantically checking the area, "What wrong with him?"

"I found something!" Jaune interrupted as he read the short article of the event, "Near the docks, explosions were heard just a few minutes ago. Pillars of smoke and fire. White Fang members fleeing the area in panic." Blake had a look of horror as she realized the docks were not that far from their current location. "All huntsmen and huntresses are currently taking on Grimm just outside the border of the Kingdom. Atlas airships were sent to aid in the extermination, with one ship remaining in case such as situation would arise. However, the airship has remained idle in the sky with no troops deployed on the ground."

"Why!?" Nora asked in shock, "What is going on up there!?"

"I don't know, let me-" Jaune responded as he searches for another article for answers. However, he stops himself upon seeing finding a certain headline. A look of dread falls on his face as he reads it aloud, "Tournament semi-finalists, Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina, did not show up for their match."

"What!?" Yang said as she walked over to Jaune, "Nora and I saw her leave safety before we meet you guys!"

"But we only walked with her part of the way." Nora pointed out as she clenched her fists, "She must have been… I should have gone with her to…Damn it!"

"And Penny's gone," Ren added on, "The last time we saw her was right before Ruby left."

"I think it time we call for help," Blake said as pointed to the three members of Team JNPR, "Go in the communications tower and contact Ozpin and Ironwood. Considering the chaos now, that is the best way to reach them to where they will respond. Tell them everything we know but try to not make it sound so crazy. Hopefully, they can send help or give us some answers," She then turned back to Yang, Neptune, and Sun, "The rest of us will head to the docks." She said with the three nodding.

"Good luck and be careful," Jaune said before the four ran off towards the docks. Jaune, Ren, and Nora ran into the communication tower. The three ran the elevator, entering in as soon as the door opened.

As Ren pressed the top floor button Nora clenched her fists again, "I'm going to look for Pyrrha." The orange haired girl said under her breath.

"What?" Ren said as the elevator doors began to close. However, Nora slide between the door before they could close completely. "Nora!" Ren and Jaune called out as they reached out for their teammate but were blocked by the door.

Nora stood outside the elevator, "I'm sorry!" She called out to the rising elevator, "But we don't need all three of us making calls while our friends could be in danger." She waited for a second with a dead silence filling the area, "I know this is reckless and very dangerous, but I should have been with her from the begin. Anyway, you two can yell at me later…okay, bye" Nora said before she started to run out the communications tower. She pulled out her scroll and called her locker to her location. After a few seconds, her locker landed and opened. Nora grabbed her grenade launcher and took a deep breath. After she exhaled, her eyes filled with determination as she ran in search of her lost teammate.

_Meanwhile. _

On the lone airship over Vale, Roman sat quietly in his cell, the darkness surrounded. His eyes were closed as he rested with his back pressed against the wall. Suddenly, the hatch to his cell opened. His eyes twitched in reaction to the light. As he opened them, he saw Neo was his freer of isolation. She now wore and Atlas uniform and held his cane in her right hand. On the handle of the cane was his bowler hat. He had a smile on his face as Neo had a smirk on hers, "Well, you're a little early." The orange haired criminal said as he stood up, "I was expecting to get a few more minutes of sleep before I get to play my part." As he walked out of the cell, he garbed his cane and put on his bowler hat, "But, I guess I can't complain about being let out on good behavior."

The two walked out of the prisoner section and made their way to the control deck. Along the way, Roman looked down at the numerous Atlas soldiers on the floor. He passed over their bodies as not to ruin his shoes or pants. Upon entering the control deck, he went to the main panel. "Let's see here. What have I missed?" Roman said to himself as he paced his cane on the edge of the panel. He looked to see an icon pop up to his right. The image said an incoming call was coming in form Ironwood. A smirk came on his face as he pressed the ignore button, "I don't want to talk to him right now." He said before rescanning the panel.

However, a look of confusion came on his face causing him to turn back to his bodyguard, "Neo, why does this say all other airships were sent to aid in killing Grimm outside the kingdom?" He asked with the mute girl shrugging as a reply, "Well, now Cinder's little virus won't work at this range and I have nothing to destroy!" He vented as he looked out the gigantic glass window, seeing the large floating coliseum, "The other thing in the sky is that thing and these airships are hard programmed never to target the Coliseum!" he turned back to Neo, "Did Cinder give you any orders?"

Neo responded by taking out her scroll and showing it to Roman. As he took the scroll, he read the text on the screen, "Do you know anything about the powerful items called lantern rings?" He read aloud as he noticed a detailed drawing of a yellow ring with an odd symbol under the text. Roman looked to Neo in confusion, "Why does she care about this now?" he asked with Neo responding with silence, looking at him with a stern expression.

Roman sighed again, "Fine. Back when I was just starting out a grunt to a crime boss, I found a merchant who gave me a ring like that one. Didn't see his face as he wore a dark clock. The ring was like that one. Only, the symbol was a bit different and it was orange." He told as he handed the scroll back to Neo, "I thought it looked fancy and would help me distinguish myself from the others. However, it worked too well, and my boss wanted the ring for myself. For some reason, I was an idiot then and didn't want to give up the ring. So, he and a couple of other guys beat the crap out of me and stole the ring off my broken finger. A few days later, I woke in the hospital." A slight giggle in his voice as he looked his cane, "It's funny, but while I was in recovery, I learned that the organization I was a part of had a falling out. Everyone died in a mass shooting, with reports saying something about a power struggle and mutiny being the cause." He then turned back to Neo with a smile on his face, "So, I decided to start over. But this time, being a boss rather than working for one. And I never saw that merchant or that ring again. Does that help?"

Neo remained silent, one having a slight smile on her face as she looked up to Roman.

"In any case, let me see what I can do to pass the time," Roman said as he turned around back to the control panel. As he reexamined it, he noticed a new icon appear on the screen, "What's this?" he whispered to himself, "Somebody must have ordered express delivery on something important." He said before he began typing one the panel, "Just a quick override to make the destination to here and…. bingo!" he said as his final button press accompanied the last word of his sentence.

He turned around to see Neo with a look of inquiry, "In a few minutes, well see what mystery item I just found." the orange haired criminal said before he checked his coat pockets, "Now, if only I had something to help pass the time." He said before looking hearing Neo clear her throat. As he looked back to his bodyguard, she offered him a lighter and cigar in her right hand. Roman has a slight chuckle in his voice as he graciously aspects her gift, "What would I do without you?" he said right before he placed the cigar in his mouth and lit it.

_Meanwhile._

Ruby and Velvet followed Zwei through the streets of Vale. They ran as fast as they could to find their friends. When Suddenly, the corgi stopped. The two others halted their progression as they looked at the dog in confusion, "What's wrong?" The red-hooded girl asked.

"Oh, I just realized that I am hungry." Zwei responded, "You two should go ahead. While I find some food."

"Seriously?" Ruby exclaimed with slight anger was noticeable in her voice.

"I thought you ate?" Velvet pointed out, "I was the one that gave you some food."

"You are right, thank you again for the strawberries." The corgi expressed his gratitude before waging his tail, "But now, as my ring was recharged, my body requires more food to work properly."

"We are kind of in a rush here!" Ruby said as she looked down at her dog, "You know, Yang, my sister!"

"You do not need my help in her issue. Velvet can take care of everything with here Blue Lantern ring." Zwei said as he turned to the rabbit faunus, "I will catch up with the rest of you as soon as I am finished." He then looked past the two girls to peer down the road, "Simply, turn right then proceed northeast from there. You should find her if you keep on that path."

Ruby sighed before turning to Velvet, "Let's go. It's hard to make him do anything else when he has food on his mind. That fact that he can talk now just makes it nearly impossible." Ruby said as she turned away from her dog, "Yang's not going to believe me if I tell her Zwei can talk, but the important thing now is to get that red ring off safely."

"Right," Velvet said before she and Ruby started running again. Before looked back made the first turn, "Catch up when you are finished!" She called out to Zwei before the two vanished.

Zwei responded with the wagging of his tail. He waited in the center of the street for a while, until the sound of the two running away was too far to make out. Slowly, he turned around and faced a dark alleyway to his right, "You can come out now." The corgi said in a calm voice, but his answer was the ominous silence, "I knew you were pursuing us. I noticed your scent." Out of the dark alleyway shined a pair of red crimson eyes about a foot from the ground. They stare at the green lantern dog as the rest of the body glowed in a red aura, "But even without your foul stench, I could feel your murderous intent fill the air, Red Lantern." Zwei said as Dex-Starr slowly walked out of the shadows.

The blue furred feline hissed as he made his way over to the Green Lantern corgi.

"I see you do not wish to exchange pleasantries," Zwei said he pointed his body towards Dex-Starr. The corgi growled as he displayed his fangs, "Still, I thank you for not involving the others in our confrontation," Zwei said as his body started to glow brighter with a green aura, "As a reward, I will teach you to beware my power."

A silence fell over the area as the two different color lanterns glare at each other. They remained unflinching as a gust of wind past over the air. Suddenly, Dex-Starr flared his eyes before pointing his tail at the green lantern. His red ring glowed brilliantly before a ball of red energy shot out of the tip of his tail.

Zwei glared at the incoming attack. The green energy around his expanded, creating a spherical barrier around his body. The red energy orb strikes barrier, creating a small explosion on impact. However, Zwei remained unharmed.

Dex-Starr flared his fangs before rushing towards Zwei. The feline's front paws began to glow red as he lunged towards the corgi. Suddenly, the red aura around her paws expanded into large, three-fingered claws. Dex-Starr roared as he made his first slash against green aura barrier. The attack only shook the inside of Zwei's energy shield. However, Dex-Starr struck again with his other paw. This time, the barrier cracked from the impact of red energy. Zwei stood his ground as Dex-Starr reeled back for a third attack. The blue furred feline struck down with its claw again, breaking right through the green lantern barrier.

Before the claw could reach his body, Zwei jumped backward into the air. Dex-Starr's red energy claw embedded into the blacktop. The blue furred feline looked up at the flying corgi, hissing in a rage. He pulled his pull out of the ground and began top ascended towards the green lantern. Zwei barked once before quickly shooting off into the sky. Dex-Starr hissed before following the Green Lantern corgi.

The two different colored lanterns chased each other in the sky at high speed. Both flew over the skyline of Vale; the Green Lantern corgi led a few meters ahead of the red lantern. Dex-Starr's body glowed a violent red as his tailed aimed at Zwei. A volley of orbs of red energy shot out of the tail, but the corgi swerved to avoid the attacks. The feline slashed the air in front of him with his red claws, creating rifts of red energy towards the corgi.

Despite the increased objects to dodge, Zwei continued to avoid the assault. The corgi looked back at his for, the green ring on his tail glowing. Zwei shot a blast of green energy out of tail aimed a Dex-Starr.

The blue furred feline's eyes widened as he saw the income attack. He interested the attack with his right red claw. The two types of energy colliding created an explosion, Dex-Starr was free from taking any damage, but one of his red energy claws had vanished. He glared up at the corgi, his feline fangs flared at his green lantern foe continue to lead in the chase. Suddenly, Dex-Starr shot forwards with great speed, quickly closing the gap between the two.

Zwei looked back in shock as the red lantern rushed forward with the other claw reeled back. The corgi tried to dodge the hit, but only avoided the brunt of the attack. Dex-Starr slashed against Zwei's back, digging into the flesh of the green lantern.

Zwei whined in pain before growling towards the red lantern feline a few meters away. He glared up at Dex Starr, who was licking the blood from his paw. Suddenly, Zwei's body glowed brighter than before. The green aura around him before to congregate around the corners of his mouth. Dex-Starr stopped licking his paws and hissed at his opponent. A red mist poured feline's mouth as his body started to glow a brighter red.

Both lanterns inhaled while still making eye contact. Upon exhaling, Dex-Starr vomited a stream of boiling blood towards the corgi. However, Zwei's retort was a howl. The primal call was accompanied by a beam of green energy. Both lantern's attacks collided with each other. They mixed for a second before they created an explosion with a plume of smoke.

Dex-Starr shielded his eyes from the smoke as he stopped vomiting. He backed away from the smoke, hissing as he looked for his opponent. However, the fumes hid the Green Lantern corgi from the Red Lantern feline's sight.

After a few seconds of silence, Zwei rushed through the smoke at high speed. His body was coiled covered in a thick green aura. The corgi's head bashed into the stomach of the feline red lantern. Zwei's didn't stop as he continued to push Dex-Starr through the sky.

Dex-Starr had the wind knocked out from the impact. His eyes wide and mouth gaping in pain. The two passed over the rest of the kingdom of Vale, lead them to an area over the Vytal Festival. At that moment, the blue-furred feline gritted his teeth. He extended his claws before slashing into the green lantern's back.

Zwei whined in pain again, causing his trajectory to angle downward. The two started to plummet towards the grassy ground. Dex-Starr turned his head right before the impact, his eyes widening again. The crash landing created a dust cloud, the size of which rivaled that of the one created previously by the two. A dull silence fell over the area as the wind started to carry away most of the dust.

Suddenly, the two lanterns jumped from the dust cloud. They simultaneously landed on the ground a few feet from one another. Their breathing was heavy as they maintained eye contact, glaring at one another. Dex-Starr struggled to maintain his stance as Zwei's eyes were only half open. Both gritted their teeth before their bodies glowed in their respective aura. They lunged at each other, fangs flared and claws ready.

Just as the two were inches apart from one other, a black seal appeared on the ground. Both looked at the black seal begin to glow as if it was heating up. Suddenly, the seal exploded over the cat and dog. The two were caught in the blast wave, slamming back into the ground. Zwei laid on his left side and Dex-Starr laid on his right. Both coughed before scanning the area for the attacker.

They looked to the smoke cloud created from the blast. The two noticed a woman walking through the smoke. The feline noticed an eye blowing in a yellow aura, while the corgi saw the yellow ring on the attackers left hand. As the smoke cleared, Cinder looked down at the other lanterns with a slight smile, "Well, that was quite the aerial performance." She then lifted her left hand, starring at the yellow ring, "If that's what one ring can do to a household pet," She lowered her arm and glared at the two, "Just how powerful will I be when I have three." She said as Dex-Starr and Zwei stood back up, both growling at the black-haired woman.

_Meanwhile. _

Yang and Blake made their way to an open area in the dockyards. Upon arriving, they saw the mass clouds of smoke and fire coming from the warehouses, "What happened here?" Yang said as Blake scanned the area for survivors.

Neptune and Sun followed right behind the two, but the monkey faunus twitched as his breathing became heavy, "You okay?" Neptune asked, but Sun did not respond. His eyes twitching frantically. Blake looked back at the two guys, focusing on Sun's tail. She noticed that the orange ring was glowing more than before.

Just as Blake was about to speak up, the group heard a loud band from the brick warehouse to their right. They turned to see the wall begin to crumble as a man in a black suit was thrown through the wall. He tumbled for a few feet before recovering, staying on his right knee as he held his red blade in his left hand. His scabbard was nowhere to be found. The black cat faunus' eye widened as she recognized the man behind the Grimm mask, "Adam!" She said as he turned to look at her. A slight smile coming on his face, as a look of terror, filled her eyes.

"Hello Darling," Adam said before he stood up, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Blake took a step back in fear. Yang standing in her front of her, glaring at the White Fang Leader, "You know this creep." She said to the black cat faunus.

"It's a long story," Blake said with Sun screaming aloud. He grabbed his forehead with both hands, breathing heavily, "Sun!?" She called as she looked back at him, the orange ring on his tail grew brighter, "Oh no, it's that ring!" she said as Sun began to thrash.

"We're not done yet!" A loud voice called to form the warehouse Adam was thrown through. Walking out for the whole he created was the Leader of the Red Lanterns.

"Atrocitus!" Yang called out, "This is where you went?"

"Yang, what is that thing?" Neptune said as he pointed at the red monster.

"We talked about this before, he is the one that helped me charge this ring." The blond Red Lantern responded, "But I don't see his cat."

"I thought you were exaggerating!" Neptune said as he tried to hold his team leader back, "But you have to help me, I can't keep him forever."

"I need it! I want it! I crave it! I desire it! I yearn for it!" Sun said before he glared over at Atrocitus, "What's mine is mine and mine and mine! And mine and mine and mine! Not yours!" after chanting his eyes glowed with orange light. His tail pointed to the Leader of the Red Lanterns, who was unawed of the incoming attack until too late. The beam struck his body, covering him in a thick orange aura. Atrocitus' own red aura began to drain from his body, following up the beam back to Sun. Yang and Blake tried to rush over to the monkey faunus, but the energy had reached his body. In a flash, Sun's body everted a shockwave the pushed the two girls and Neptune away from him.

After they recovered and looked at the monkey faunus, they were in a gasp at his change. The same mask that covered Yang was on Sun's face, only of an orange color. His eyes were a solid white but exerted a yearning for more. His whole outfit had an orange aura. Across his abdominal muscles were the same symbol that was on the orange ring on his tail.

Yang looked over to Atrocitus, who fell onto his left knee and his eyes closed. Sun looked over to the Leader of the Red Lanterns, "You have more. I want more. Give me more. I'll take more!" The monkey faunus screamed before he rushed Atrocitus.

Suddenly, Atrocitus opened his eyes. He glared up at the approaching red lantern, full of rage. The Leader of the Red Lanterns clenched his right fist and reeled it back. Once Sun was within range, he punched the monkey faunus in the gut. With his Atrocitus' ring, a beam of red energy shot out. Yang, Blake, and Neptune watched as Sun was blasted with red energy. His body flew across the docks and back into the streets of Vale.

"That was…unexpected," Neptune said as he heard a loud crash at around the same time Sun would have landed, "I still don't know just what happened."

"That ring must have taken over him," Blake said as she walked over to Sun's teammate, "I think that ring stole the power from that red monsters over there," She said as turned to point at Atrocitus. However, she had a look of shock as she saw her teammate running over to him, "Yang!?"

Atrocitus' breathing was heavy as Yang run over to help him up, "Are you okay?" She said as he looked at his red ring beginning to flash.

"That Orange Lantern drained nearly all of my ring's power." The Leader of the Red Lanterns said as he stood up, "That attack was not enough to kill him, but he should be a far enough for me to deal with the problem at hand." He said before looking over at Adam, who was laughing with a smile on his face.

"Things seem to be in my favor now." The leader of the White Fang said before he glanced over to Blake, "If you give me a second, Darling. I just need to kill this monster for what he did to my plans. Then I can tell you how much I have missed you."

His comment caused Blake to grit her teeth as a line of sweet formed from her forehead. Yang let go of Atrocitus as she turned to her teammate, "Blake! You and Neptune go and find Sun. I'm going to fight this White Fang Creep over here." The blond Red Lantern said as she pointed to Adam, who turned his attention to her after that insult.

"Yang, you can't-" Blake said but Neptune grabbed her right arm.

"Look, there's a time to argue and there's a time to just listen to your friend," Neptune said as he looked at the Blake with a serious face, which took her at a gasp, "Now, help me save Sun before it's too late." Blake refocused and nodded. The two then ran back into the city, Neptune glared, back at Adam, "Guy's like that, they're who I hate the most." The blue haired teen thought to himself as he ran with the black cat faunus.

"I don't need your help," Atrocitus said Yang cracked her knuckles, "He is my foe."

"Yeah, but I didn't like how he was looking at my friend," Yang said as she clenched her left fist, "Don't worry Big Red, this won't take long." She said with Atrocitus confused at the sudden nickname.

"So, Blake made a friend after she left me." Adam said before he held his sword in an offensive stance, "Next time I see her, I bring your head as a reminder of the mistake she made!" His last comment caused Yang eyes to flare up in a rage. Her body glowed with a red aura, which was gathering around her right hand. She reeled back her right arm before thrusting it forward, creating a giant ball of fiery red energy. The large sphere headed towards Adam as he held his position.

Upon collision, an explosion and pillar of smoke formed. The aura around Yang diminished as she assumed a more relaxed stance. She waited for the smoke to clear to confirm if it was all over. However, her eyes widened as she found what she was originally looking for.

Out of the smoke was a light, an indigo light. As more smoke cleared, it revealed a large indigo aura sphere that shielded Adam from the attack. He was shocked at escaping unharmed but was more confused as he was not the only one in the sphere. Next to him was Weiss, her clothes caped in an indigo aura as the mask covered her the upper half of her face. Like with Sun, her eyes were vacant and a solid white. The leader of the white fang noticed an odd symbol on the back of her jacket, the same symbol was on the ring on her left hand. In her right hand was a long indigo staff, illuminating a bright light out of the top end.

"Weiss!" Yang called out to the heiress, "What are you doing!?" She then had a slight smile on her face, "You really had me and the others worried. Now we just need to find Ruby and-"

Suddenly, the Heiress Indigo Lantern cut off her teammate, "Red Lanterns, you lack any semblance of compassion." Weiss said with the smile quickly fading from Yang's face, "These Faunus have been abused for years, and you only wish to add to the list of suffering."

"A lesson on faunus rights from a Schnee," Adam said before a single laugh, "That is the strangest thing I have seen today." He said with the barrier the Heiress Indigo Lantern formed fading, "Your aid is welcome now, but I haven't forgotten the sins of your father."

"I intend to rectify those sins," Weiss said before she aimed the end of the staff at Adam. The light shined on him, his wounds healing as even his clothes were repaired.

"Weiss!" Yang yelled as Atrocitus grabbed her right shoulder.

"It's no use," the Leader of the Red Lanterns said, "Indigo Lanterns become a slave to compassion as Orange lanterns become a slave to their greed."

"That's my friend over there!" Yang said as she turned to Atrocitus, "How do we snap her out of it?" He pointed to the Heiress Indigo Lantern's left hand.

"Remove her ring and she will lose all her power." He said with Yang's eyes widening in terror.

"Won't that kill her!?" She replied as showed him her ring, "I thought these rings couldn't be removed without the user dying."

"She will still be alive, only suffering some memory loss. Our ring is the only one that holds such a trait you mentioned." He said as the two saw foes prepare for an assault, "The issue will be how to remove it in combat."

Yang turned back to see Adam and Weiss start to advance, "You leave that to me. She's my teammate and this way because of me." The blond Red Lantern said before hitting her fist against each other, "I'll deal with her and you just keep that guy off my back." Yang said as she glared at Adam.

"He was not an issue before; he will not be one now." Atrocitus said before he formed a blood blade around his left hand, "He will die by my blood."

Yang's body then glowed with a red aura. She rushed forward, hovering off the ground as she traveled at high speed. Wiess intercepted the blond Red Lantern halfway. Yang right forearm crossed with the heiress' staff, lock both in position. Adam ran up behind Weiss, his sword primed and aimed at Yang's head. Just as he was in mid-swing, Atrocitus intercepted the sword with his blades of blood. The leader of the white fang gritted his teeth as Yang looked back at Atrocitus, "Thanks, Big Red." She said with a smile before moving her left hand to grab Weiss right shoulder. The two girls ascended high into the air, leaving the others the only ones remaining on the dockyards.

"You think you can stop me?" Adam said as he looked over at the Leader of the Red Lanterns. Just as he expected a retort, Atrocitus opened his mouth. He vomited red plasma towards Adam. However, the leader of the White Fang jumped back to avoid the attack, "You may have held the advantage before, but now the tables have turned. I have seen how you fight. I have regained all my stamina, while you have gotten weaker." He said as he pointed at Atrocitus with his red sword, "You cannot win."

"Your rambling annoys me," Atrocitus said as he pointed at Adam with the blood blade around his hand, "If you are so confident you can kill me. Then prove your rage surpasses mine." He said as silence fell between the two for a few seconds.

Adam was the first to advance. He attempted a downward slash aimed at the Leader of the Red Lantern's head. However, Atrocitus blocked the blade with his own. After parring, he attempted the stab Adam with his blood blade. But the leader of the White Fang blocked the hits with his red blade. Atrocitus continued his assault, pushing back Adam with each blow.

"Where is that confidence from before!?" Atrocitus yelled as he attacked. Suddenly, a slight grin appeared on Adam's face. Just as Atrocitus reeled back left arm for another attack, Adam repositioned his sword at his side, as if it was a blade in its sheath. The Leader of the White Fangs hair began to glow with a bright red aura.

In an instant, Adam slashed once with his red blade. He cut off Atrocitus' left arm before the elbow. The hunk of flesh fell to the ground right between the two, the blood blade pooling around it as Atrocitus took a few steps back. Even more, blood was pouring out of his large wound. Adam looked at his blade, splatter from the strike as burning into the metal. He quickly slashed against the air, quickly removing all blood of the weapon. He glared at the Leader of the Red Lanterns, the light red aura around him fading, "You are a fool. You sacrificed a protective aura to create that blade with the last of your energy." He then held his blade in an offensive stance, "Your mistake was sacrificing defense for offense at the wrong time. That will cost you your life!"

Atrocitus gritted his teeth as he glared at Adam, "Do you know what your mistake was?" He asked before he showed him the back of his right hand, the ring light still glowing, "You should have cut off this arm."

"Just give me a second." Adam declared before he rushed the Leader of the Red Lanterns. However, Atrocitus screamed as more blood poured out of his gaping wound by the gallons. Adam halted his advance to take up a defensive stance. The blood rushed towards him at high speed. The leader of the white fang attempted the stash the blood with his sword, but the blood avoided him, "What is this!?" Adam said as he saw the blood circle around him. It began to rise and tower over him from all directions, "You intend to trap me!" Adam called out as he looked for an exit from the blood vortex. The blood began to circle around him, enclosing him. He looked straight up, seeing a hole that could jump out of. Adam smiled as he bent his knees, "He thinks he can lay a trap for me when jumping out, but I will be ready." Adam thought before he jumped for the exit with all his might. He tightened his grip on his weapon, waiting for the Atrocitus.

Suddenly, Adam saw a shadow on the other side of the blood wall. Before he could react, Atrocitus' hand ripped through the blood, coiling around Adam's neck. The blood splashed onto his skin, eating away at his flesh, "Why you!" Adam said through his teeth as he stabbed through the other side of the blood wall with his sword. However, he had a look of confusion as his blade impacted with nothing, "Wait…" Adam said as a look of horror fell on his face, "This is his left arm!" he said as he noticed the rest of Atrocitus was not on the other side of the blood wall. The leader of the White Fang looked up to see he reached the exit, but found he was not alone.

Atrocitus hovered over the exit, his right arm reeled back. He gritted his teeth before punching Adam in the face. The Leader of the Red Lanterns quickly grabbed his left arm before Adam fell back to the ground. Adam landed on his back, the mask on his face, revealing his branded face. As the blade in his hand melted away from the blood, he twitched in agony before focusing on Atrocitus. The Leader of the Red Lanterns inhaled before vomiting his plasma blood beam down the blood vortex. Adam only watched the incoming attack, know this was the end.

The collision caused the blood vortex to explode, covering a large radius of dockyard with boiling blood. Atrocitus slowly descend back to the ground. He examined the area, quickly finding a piece of the Grimm mask dissolving in a puddle of blood, "Arrogance lead to your downfall. If you could have focused your rage to a true foe, you would have made a great red lantern in my army." Atrocitus said before he looked at the stump of his left arm. A little bit of blood trickled out still before he stuck his severed left arm back into place. The plasma-like blood boiled, acting as a glue to keep his arm in place, "But, this was your fate." As blood flowed back through his fingers, he could twitch his left hand slightly before making a fist. He then turned to look back up to the sky, seeing flashes of lights in the clouds, "Yang Xiao Long, what will be your fate at the end of this fight?"

**AN: There you go, there is a lot to unpack in this one. I really liked having Blake take on the leadership role this story, since Ruby has been away. Giving Roman a bit more context to his character and Neo her respect of him was cool to include, being one of the things I wish the show did more of. And the battles were a blast to write here, because with the rings, I can be a lot more creative in combat. Dex-Starr verse Zwei was awesome to have for how brutal it was, not to mention having almost no dialogue throughout. On the other end, Atrocitus verse Adam was also cool for the conversation between the two. The Red Lanterns and White Fang have some similarities in execution, but The Red Lanterns I feel had more thought put into its structure. This fight was before V6 happened, so I added some new details, but it was mostly unchanged. As I said before, I didn't like how Adam was written in the original series, and this chapter showed his worse qualities. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Black Light of Death

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one's title is a bit misleading but leads into the next chapter. Some cool stuff happens at the beginning here, with a lot of funny dialogue. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 8 – Black Light of Death **

Emerald walked through the streets of Vale with a tired expression on her face, "Where is that blond bimbo already?" She said to herself, "Mercury hasn't answered his scroll. I don't know where either could be," The green haired thief sighed, "All I'm doing is following loud noises in hopes to find one of those two idiots."

As Emerald turned a corner, she noticed a large crater in the middle of the road. Emerald ran over to the hallowed road. Upon making it to the edge, she noticed the monkey faunus laying on his back in the center, "That's that Sun guy," the green haired thief said she jumped down into the hole, "What happened to him. And why are his clothes glowing orange?" She said to herself before noticing a glow coming from his tail, "That Ring looks like Cinder's?" She said to herself before the ring glowed brighter. Slowly, she reached for the ring.

When the item was just within her grasp, Sun eyes wide, "NO, IT'S MINE!" the orange lantern screamed before his body erupted in an orange aura. Emerald was flung out of the crater, landing on her back. She held the back of her head with her right hand, as she stood back up. The green haired thief backed up in fear at the pillar of orange light.

_Meanwhile. _

"Over there!" Blake said as she pointed to the pillar of orange light in the distance, "That's where Sun is."

"Are you sure?" Neptune asked, causing Blake to look at his with a dissatisfied look, "You're right, he had the orange ring. That light is orange. Must be him." He commented before the two started running towards the pillar of light, "That's not too far from here. We should get ready for a fight."

"Agreed," Blake replied as she took out her weapons. Neptune pulled out his weapon in its gun mode while adjusting his goggles, "Be ready for anything." The black cat faunus said as the two were about to turn the corner.

However, Blake was stopped as she crashed into someone at the corner. The two fell to the ground as Neptune looked befuddled, "You weren't ready for that." He said before stopping himself.

Blake gritted her teeth in anger before looking to whom she ran into. It was the green-haired girl with a terrified look on her face, "You're Emerald from Mercury's team." Blake said as the girl quickly got back up and started running, "Hey wait!" Blake said before turning back to Neptune.

"Why was she running?" Neptune asked the black cat faunus. Suddenly, the two felt a rumbling under their feet. Both had a look of confusion at each other before turning to were Emerald was running from. In the not so far distance was a horde of Sun's rushing down the street. Their bodies glowed with an orangish light as each one seemed to be screaming the word, 'Mine' repeatedly, "Oh, that's why." Neptune said as he stood still for a second. He then instantly turned around and ran the other way.

Blake got up and ran behind the blue haired teen. She turned to him to see he had a look of terror on his face. The black cat faunus sighed before catching up to Emerald, who also had a look of horror on her face, "Hey, what happened back there?"

"I don't know!?" Emerald said as she continued to run, pointing back towards the running horde, "Why don't you ask your monkey boyfriend why he's acting like a psychopath!?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Blake defended as a question potted into her mind, "Wait, why would you even know something like that about me?"

"Hey, what are you two talking about," Neptune said as he caught up with the two, "You know, I think those are Sun's clones he can make with his semblance." He said before looking back the crowd of closing in, "But, normally he can only make a couple of those things." He then noticed one of the clones look slightly different than the others, "And it looks like he can still move when his clones are out."

"The ring is increasing his power. Letting him do things he normally couldn't." Blake said as she looked back the horde getting closely. She aimed her pistol at the few of the orange lantern clones and opened fire. The bullets spread to three of the clones. After impact, the clones started to vanish in orange light, however, more of the clones increased their speed. Blake gritted her teeth both turning back to focus running. "We need to find somewhere to funnel them in. Somewhere to cut them off and take down the real Sun." She said right before the three reached the end of the road, entering the fountain square of Vale's commercial district.

Suddenly, the group saw more Sun clones in front of then, emerging from the street corners. "Mine! Mine! Mine!" The Sun clones said as they started to circle the three, stopping their movement at the fountain. Blake and Neptune aimed their weapons at the horde of orange lantern clones as Emerald started to sweat.

"Okay, Sun. You can snap out of it now." Neptune said as he aimed his gun at the approaching horde, "Well, don't blame me if I shoot the real you." He said before opening fire on the horde. The dust rounds imparked the clones, causing some to fade away while others close in. Blake rushed a few approaching clones, slashing them with her blade as she changed her pistol weapon to its kusarigama form.

Emerald pulled out her guns and started opening fire on the Suns. However, it was only after a couple of shots that she was out of ammo, "No!" Emerald said in a panic. She changed her weapons into their hook-like form as she began to slash the Sun clones, "I wasted too much ammo on that dumb robot." She said to herself.

"What did you say?" Neptune said as he continued to assault the Sun clones.

"Nothing!" Emerald said as she stabbed one of the clones in the neck before kicking it away into the horde.

"You know, it's going to be a real pain if my best friend is the one that kills me," Neptune said as he continued to unload his ammo. Suddenly, he had a slight look of optimism in his eyes, "But, at least I'll die next to two lovely ladies."

"Focus Neptune!" Blake shouted as she slashed across the chest of another Sun clone. Suddenly, one of the clones grabbed the black cat faunus' right from behind.

The clone forced Blake to drop her large blade onto the ground, causing another clone to quickly pick it up, "Mine, my weapon!" the clone said as he pulled back into the crowd. Blake gritted her teeth as she stabbed the clone that was grabbing her in the forehead. The clone vanished, and Blake pulled back upon being freed from his grasp.

Emerald continued to strike each of the Sun clones until one grabbed both of her hook-like weapons. Another clone came in with a wild right jab. Emerald jumped back to avoid it. She turned to her right to see another clone approach. She focused her gaze on the clone. Suddenly, the clone had a look of confusion. It turned to another clone and smiled, "All that food, it's mine!" The clone said before jumping on the other clone, ripping into the other's stomach before it disappeared.

Emerald sighed of relief before turning around. Behind her was Blake with a bewildered expression, "That clone, you made it see something that wasn't true." The black cat faunus said before tightening her grip on her weapon, "You know, Yang believed she saw your partner attack her after the end of the match. Even though everyone else saw her attack unprovoked."

"Are you really accusing me during all of this!" Emerald shouted back, "I didn't have anything to do with your teammate's angry outburst. Yang can't control herself, she's a maniac. She was supposed to injure him, not blow his leg!"

"What do you mean, 'supposed to'?" Blake said with Emerald realizing she had made a mistake.

Neptune continued to fire at the orange lantern clones, but his weapon ran empty, "Uhh, Blake?" Neptune said as he backed up towards the two girls, "Any ideas?"

Blake watched as the Sun clones started to close in on the three. Suddenly, she reached into her pocket, pulling out the violet ring. The black cat faunus glare at it for a second before turning to Neptune, "I have an idea, but it's pretty risky."

"That sounds like something Ruby would say," Neptune said with a smile, "Go for it."

Blake nodded before she positioned her right hand to put the violet ring on. As it was about to coil around her ring finger, one of the Sun clones grabbed her from behind again. The in the struggle, she dropped the ring causing it to roll on the ground toward another one of the orange lantern clones. The black cat faunus had a look of panic as she saw one of the clones pick up the ring, "Mine, the ring is mine!" The orange lantern clone said with great joy.

"No," Another clone said as it turned to the other, "The ring is mine!"

"The ring is not yours, it's mine!" the clone that held Blake said before letting her go and moving over to the one holding the violet ring. One-by-one, the clones focused on the one that held the violet ring. Suddenly, they began fighting over the ring, throwing a fist at each other. The violet ring was tossed around as it quickly exchanged hands between the clones.

Blake, Neptune, and Emerald slowly backed away as they were in stupefied awe as the clones started to take out one another, "Was this your plan?" Neptune asked as he watched one of the clones punch another one in the face.

"I don't think anyone could have panned this." Emerald said as she watched two clones choking each other, "This guy is an idiot."

"No, it's just that ring," Blake said after a sigh, hoping that was true. She watched one clone drop kick another into the fountain, forcing the ring to fall into the water. Suddenly, all the clones ran into the fountain. They splashed as they searched for the ring. Blake turned to Neptune with an idea, "Hey, remember what you did in the first round of the tournament."

"Yeah," Neptune responded, he continued to watch the clones scramble in the water for a bit while Blake and Emerald glared at him, "Oh, right." He said before changing his weapon into its spear-like mode. The blue haired teen stuck the electronic end into the water. The shocking current spread throughout all the clones, causing each become enveloped from a blast of electricity as they screamed. Blake and Emerald Shielded their eyes from the flash of light.

After a minute or two of electrocution, they all began to disappear. In the clearing, the three saw the real Sun standing in the water. He had a dazed stance as was mumbling something, "It'zzz minezzz ringzzz." Sun said with the wobbling of his head. Neptune pulled his weapon out of the water and threw it like a javelin at his leader. The weapon collided with the orange lantern's forehead. Sun flew back, hitting the edge of the fountain before lying unconscious above the surface of the water.

"Well, hope he doesn't remember that when he comes to," Neptune said as he walked over to his leader's body. The blue haired teen pulled the orange ring off Sun's tail. He then noticed the violet ring nearby in the water and grabbed it also. As he held both in his right hand, neither one had a glow of aura in his palm, "I guess rings don't work on me." Neptune said to himself as he pocketed both rings and picked up his weapon.

Blake had a sigh of relief before turning to Emerald, who was trying to sneak away. "Hold it," The black cat faunus said as she grabbed the back of Emerald's left shoulder with her right hand, "You realized what you did to my partner? Why did you do it?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Emerald responded, "You can't prove anything?"

"I know you're planning something," Blake said with a slight smile, "And because of what you said, I'm certain I can convince Ozpin to run an investigation and clear Yang's name."

Emerald a slight giggle as she responded, "You'll never make to Ozpin." The green haired thief said with Blake having a look of confusion. Suddenly, she looked down at Emerald's right hand. While it appeared empty, her hand was positioned in a way of holding something big. Quickly, Emerald turned around and raised her right hand high into the air. As Emerald swung down, Blake raised her kusarigama in her left hand. She blocked in the direction of Emerald's swing, feeling the presser of a heavy blade colliding with her weapon, "What!?" Emerald said in shock as Blake clenched her right fist. The black cat faunus then punched Emerald in the bridge of her nose. The force of the hit pushed the green-haired thief backward before falling on the concreate ground.

Neptune walked over to Blake while carrying his team leader on his back, "Damn," the blue-haired teen said as he looked at Emerald unconscious on the ground, "You really knocked her out."

Blake turned to him as she rubbed her right knuckles, "Well, you learn a few things where you're partners with Yang." The black cat faunus said before looking back at Emerald's right hand, seeing her own large blade that was lost during the fight. Blake picked up the blade and sheathed both her weapons behind her back before turning to Neptune, "We should take both somewhere safe. Inside the kingdom might be too dangerous now."

Overhead, the two saw a small fleet of airships landing a few blocks away, "Looks like Jaune and the others got through to someone from the tower." Neptune said as Blake picked up Emerald.

"Come on," Blake responded before she started moving towards the airships, "The sooner we drop off these two, the sooner we can help the others."

Neptune smiled as he watched Blake go with perseverance in her stride, "Wow," He said to himself before looking over his should at his unconscious leader, "Sun, do not let her go." The blue haired teen said before he fallowed Blake down the road.

_Meanwhile. _

In the cloud above Vale, Yang clashed with Weiss. The heiress unleashed a volley of indigo blast from her staff while the blond girl evaded the shots. Yang tried to retort with a large red blast, but Weiss created a spherical barrier around herself, protecting her from harm. "Weiss! Snap out of it already! I don't want to hurt you." Yang shouted before the barrier disappeared. The indigo lantern user unleashed a beam of light from her staff. Quickly, Yang crossed her arms in a blocking stance. The indigo beam collided with the red energy gauntlets, creating an explosion on impact. Yang flew back from the shockwave before recovering. She looked up towards Weiss gritting her teeth, "Dammit Weiss!"

"You do not have any words that can fool me, Red Lantern." Weiss responded in a cold voice, "I know no semblance of compassion in your heart. Only rage guilds your thoughts."

"I know that's not you speaking, it's that ring." Yang responded, "Just take it off and this is all over!"

"Why would I do something like that," Weiss responded as she looked at her indigo ring, a slight smile on her face, "This ring has granted me the power to do what I have always wanted to do." Suddenly, Weiss clenched her fist, causing the ring to glow brighter. The light shined with such brilliance that Yang shielded her eyes. The heiress raised her staff, causing a gigantic indigo glyph to appear behind her. The center symbol matched that of the one on her indigo ring. Suddenly, three Grimm like creatures began to force their way out of the glyph. They resembled the larger Nevermore but were indigo instead of black.

"Weiss!?" Yang called with the indigo Nevermores' circling the heiress. Weiss' expression was vacant as she pointed at the blond girl with her staff. The Indigo creatures screeched before diving bombing Yang. The one in the middle collided with the blond red lantern's first. She caught the creature by the beck as she was being pushed to the ground.

The two collided with the end of the dock, creating a dust cloud mixed with a large splash of water. The other two Nevermores crashing were Yang had fallen, creating an even larger dent in the docks. Weiss slowly descended as the dust settled. Upon landing, she looked to the destruction with a blank expression. After a few seconds of silence, she turned around and began to walk away.

Suddenly, an eruption of steam from the water was seen. Weiss turned back to see Yang raising from the water, her aura red as she clenched her fists. The red lantern ring was glowing brighter than before, "WEISS!" The red lantern screamed as the indigo lantern had a blank expression, "You're not companionate at all!" Yang said as she pointed at her teammate, "You didn't care about me getting help. You wanted that rings power for summoning Glyphs you couldn't do before, didn't you!?"

"Tell me, Red Lantern." Weiss said as she aimed her staff at her teammate, "Does that enrage you?" Yang's eyes turned fully changed, becoming completely engulfed in red light. The red lantern yelled in the feral nature a Grimm. Weiss raised her staff, causing a large indigo glyph to appear on the water behind Yang. Emerging from the glyph was a gigantic sea-serpent Grimm.

Yang turned to the monster, causing both to roar at one another, "I'm more than enraged, I'm pissed off!" Yang said through her teeth as the sea-serpent flared its fang as they plunged towards Yang. However, Yang extended her left hand towards the monster, the red ring glowing brilliantly. An eruption of red energy came from the ring, forming a large hand. The red energy hand chocked the Grimm before slamming the creatures head into a nearby warehouse to the right. The indigo energy that made the creature sated to fade away, but the heiress had a clam look on her face. Yang turned back to her teammate while creating another gigantic hand from red energy. This hand formed a fist at it careened towards Weiss.

The indigo lantern put up a spherical barrier to protect herself. The first had collided with Weiss' defenses pushed the heiress in the ball across the dockyards before colliding with yet another warehouse. Yang roared before rushing towards the wreckage. In the debris of the warehouse, Weiss stood up in an unharmed state, "If you can handle the creatures, then I will have you try something else." The indigo lantern said as she created dozens of smaller glyphs around her. Each formed the rapier the heiress was accustomed to using. Once Weiss aimed her staff at the charging red lantern, the rapier shot out at high speed.

Yang gritted her teeth as she tried to fire from her gauntlets at the rapiers. Her efforts it a few of them, but one rapier in longed itself in her right shoulder. Another one hit Yang in her abdomen. One more hit Yang over her heart. The red lantern then fell to her knees a few meters away from the heiress, vomiting blood onto the ground. She then glared up to Weiss, "You…You!" Yang said as she looked up at the indigo lantern, the red energy around her building, "You Heiress Bitch!" The blood from her wounds and on the ground boiled with her rage. The rapier disappeared in the red lantern's body. Weiss took up a readying stance as Yang stood back up. The red lantern then aimed both her gauntlets at the indigo lantern. Weiss aimed her staff at Yang. Both weapons began to gather their respective energy. At the same moment, both fired a stream of energy at the opposing lantern. In the center, the two beams collide in a merger of red and Indigo lights.

The collision caused both energies to merge into a vertical pillar, mixing the two colors. Both Yang and Weiss pumped as much energy as they could into the attack before the beams began to shrink in size. The area was filled with smoke from the attack. Upon part of the smoke clearing, Yang saw that Weiss was unfaced. The red lantern's eyes still glowed with her rage, however, that rage quickly stated to change to regret.

As more of the smoke cleared, the center of the were the beams collided revealed something. A person had gotten between the two, a person had taken the front of both lantern beams. While the person was still standing, she appeared to no longer be alive. Her clothes were tattered and her skin burnet. Yang's eyes changed back to their normal red as she looked at the body in shock, "Ruby?" Yang said in a weak voice as she could fully make out the body.

_A few minutes earlier. _

Ruby and Velvet ran through the streets of Vale, both had a look of worry on their faces. "What do you think all of those explosions were," Velvet asked as the two stopped.

"I don't know," Ruby said as she continued to search the area, "But what I do know is Yang is not here like Zwei said." She then turned back to where she was running.

"Well, maybe Yang was here and then she went somewhere else?" Velvet hypothesized, "But to where?" Suddenly the two heard a loud screech in the sky, "That sounded like a Nevermore!" The rabbit faunas said as Ruby looked to the sky, seeing three hovering Grimm, "It is, but are they off color?" She asked as Ruby saw the three creatures divebomb.

"That's over the dockyards not too far from here." Ruby said before turning to Velvet, "If they're invading, Vales' in big trouble." She then had a look of determination come over her face, "Listen, you keep looking for Yang. I'll go deal with those things."

"What? That's insane," Velvet responded, "Do you even have your weapon?"

"Nope," Ruby said with a smile, "But I'll think of something. Just focus on finding my sister." The red-hooded girl's said before bolting off towards the docks, leaving only a few rose petals behind.

Velvet was in stunned silence for a second before sighing, "How does her team function?" She said to herself before running in the other direction.

As Ruby ran through the kingdom at high speeds, she made it to the dockyard in no time. As she scanned the skies for the Nevermore, she had a look of confusion, "Where did they go?" She said to herself before hearing another loud roar, "That one sounded different," The silver eyed girl said before rushing over to the noise. During her run, she felt the ground shake with a bombastic sound, "What was that?" She said before seeing a nearby pillar of smoke. Ruby focused before running over to the smoke.

Upon arrival, Ruby stood a distance away from a destroyed warehouse. She looked to the wreckage to see what caused the damage. Suddenly, Ruby heard a roaring sound, "What type of Grimm was tha-" She said as she turned to the source, however, cutting herself off upon seeing her sister enraged by the red energy, "Yang!?" Ruby said to herself in fear, "That happened to you?" Ruby was about to rush over to her sister until she heard something come out of the rubble.

Ruby's silver eyes widened as she saw her teammate Weiss emerge with the indigo light around her body, "Weiss?" Ruby said as she looked her teammate, "Why are you-" Ruby said, but stopped herself upon hearing Yang rushing towards her teammate, "Yang, stop!" Ruby called with no avail, she turned back to Weiss, who had created the multiple rapiers, "Weiss, don't!" Ruby yelled, but nobody could hear her. She watched the rapiers collided with her sister's body.

Ruby's started to hyperventilate as she fell to her knees, "What is going on, what have I missed?" She said as she watched Yang stand back up despite what looked like fetal wounds, "Both of you, this isn't right. We're friends." Ruby called to her teammates but the sound of them starting to gather energy drowned out her pleads, "We're friends!" Ruby said as she stood back up. She saw both fires their beams at the same time. At that moment, Ruby rushed in between the two beams, "WE'RE FRIENDS!" Ruby yelled before getting hit by the two beams. The indigo and red energy enveloped her body as she screamed in pain.

After the dust had settled, Ruby stood with her arms hung low and her body fighting to stay up. Her eyes glowed slightly for a second, "…We're friends…" She said before her eyes went vacant and her body fell forward, making a small thud upon hitting the ground.

"RUBY!" Yang called as she ran over to her sister. The blond girl turned her sister over and held her in her arms. Yang looked down at Ruby's face, her silver eyes closed as tears filled that of Yang's red eyes, "No, Ruby!" She said as she hugged her sister, "You can't be dead. I never wanted this." She said through her tears, "How am I going to tell Dad, Uncle Qrow, Blake, or We-" Yang said as she realized the Indigo lantern had walked over to the two, "Weiss, you healed that guy before. Can you-"

"No," Weiss interrupted, "I can only heal, not bring back the dead." Her comment caused Yang to grit her teeth in a rage. However, she had a look of confusion as Weiss dropped her staff, "You have shown compassion today, Red Lantern. For that, I will give you a gift." She said before grabbing the indigo ring with her opposite hand, "I do not have access to the way to bring your sister back to life. But Weiss does." She said before pulling off the ring from her finger, creating a flash of light.

Yang shielded her eyes from the light. Once it had passed, Yang looked to see Weiss in her normal color clothes. The mask was no longer on the heiress. The staff had faded away as Weiss held her head with her right hand, "Ugggh, what happened." She said as she opened her eyes, revealing them back to their normal state, "Where am I?"

"Weiss!" Yang said with a smile on her face, "You're back to normal."

"Normal? Did that ring-" Weiss said before looking down at her team leader, "Ruby!? On no." She said as a look of horror filled her eyes, "Please, don't tell me I-"

"No, it's was both of us." Yang said as she looked down at her sister's body, "We both lost control and she tried to stop us." She said with Weiss covering her mouth with left hand over her mouth, tears starting to form in her eyes. Yang looked up at her teammate in purpose, "But you with the ring on said something about how you knew how to bring Ruby back to life."

"What?" Weiss said as she moved her hand away from her mouth, "How would I know something about that-" Suddenly, she remembered that is was not just one ring she was meant to acquire, "Wait, the White Ring. The ring corresponding with life."

Walking over to the two was Atrocitus, "The White Ring can bring the dead back to life." His sudden introduction caused Weiss to jump back in fear. "You have nothing to fear, I am not your enemy so long as you do not put that ring back on."

"It's okay Weiss, he's cool." Yang said as she turned to her teammate, "Where is the white ring? Does that vendor have it?"

"No, it's on a delivery container like the one I got the indigo ring in." Weiss said as she pulled out her scroll, "It should be on its way to the communications tower, but something caused to go somewhere else," She said as she looked to the sky, "It's going there." The white heiress said as she pointed to the large Atlas airship.

"Then, we have to go there now," Yang said with determination as she stood up, holding her little sister's body.

**AN: There you go, some rings are finally defeated, at the cost of the young Ruby Rose. If you remember the original upload, you know what happens next, but please don't spoil it. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 - White Light of Life

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This is the one where the final ring is chosen. It may not be a perfect fit like the other rings have felt, but I still like who gets it. If you have read my other stories, you could have seen this one coming, as it is my favorite character in RWBY. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 9 – White Light of Life**

On the outside landing zone of the large airship, Roman and Neo stood out looking at the otherwise empty sky. The orange haired criminal's cigar was all but burnt out, tossing it aside as he noticed something approaching. In the sky was a small stainless-steel container rocketing towards the two. Roman grinned as he took out his scroll and pressed a button. The contained speed slowed as it landed a few feet his right side. He walked over to the container, seeing a handprint scanner, "I hate these things." He muttered it himself as Neo walked by. She removed her right glove, her right hand flashed for a second with her aura. A few seconds upon placing her hand on the scanner, the device granted her access. The pint-sized girl then stepped aside as Roman had a single laugh.

The stainless-steel container opened, revealing what looked like a white ring with an odd symbol of a triangle on it. Roman had a look of confusion as he walked over to the piece of jewelry, "That's it?" he said before picking up the ring, "It doesn't even look that valuable." As he looked at the ring, it had no glow to it as he examined it, "Weird, I feel like I have seen something like this before." Neo looked over at the ring, her eyes squinted as she examined the item in his hand. Suddenly, Roman recognized something about the ring's shape, "Wait, you don't think this is-" he was saying to his bodyguard until the two hear an odd sound a few meters across from them.

They turned to see a blood vortex forming a few feet away from them, "Crap!" Roman said as Neo's eyes turned white in fear. Both either could react further, out walked Yang holding Ruby's Body, followed by Weiss. The heiress checked her body in worry of anything missing while Yang scanned the area in a frantic search, "Okay, I wasn't expecting that." Roman said while in still in confusion. Suddenly, Atrocitus walked out of the vortex, causing Roman's eyes to widen in fear, "What is that things!?" he shouted as he pointed at the Red Lantern leader.

Weiss looked over to see the container, noticing it was already opened, "Hey, that is the property of the Schnee family?" The heiress said as she pointed at Roman, "Also, how did you get out of jail?"

"Nononono Ice Queen, you are not going to distract me from the fact that there is a red monster thing standing right there!" Roman said as he pointed at the Atrocitus, "Seriously, what is that thing!?"

Atrocitus sighed before speaking, "I have introduced myself enough for one day, who I am is just a bystander to the events now." He then looked at Roman hand holding the ring, "He has the white lantern's ring, to think that so many types would congregate on this planet."

"Hey Roman!" Yang called, "Give me that ring, now!"

"Why should I?" Roman responded and Neo tightened her grip on her umbrella. The orange haired criminal then looked at Ruby in Yang's arms, noticing she was not moving, "What's with Red?"

"She's dead." Yang responded with a heavy heart as she walked towards him, "I need that ring to bring her back alive." Her comment caused Roman to go silent as Yang stood in front of him, Neo moved to stand between the two, her eyes back to their normal heterochromia colors, "Please, I can't lose my little sister like this."

"You know we are not the best friends, right?" Roman responded, "Frankly, it makes my life a lot easier with her being out of the picture." He said as he looked to the white ring, Yang gritted her teeth as her eyes began to glow red, "Although," The orange haired criminal said before the blond girl could react, "I may be willing to test whether or not it really can bring people back to life. For a price, that is." He said before glancing over at Weiss.

"You're despicable," Weiss commented as she had a face of disgust, "Why can't you, for once in your life, be a decent human being?"

"Hey, you see what happens when you're a goody-goody two shoes." Roman said as he pointed to Ruby, "Besides, I've been thinking about leaving Vale, it's a little too crowded for me now. But if I want to do that, I need a little bit of startup money and protection from my former employers." He said as he glared back to Weiss, "This is simple business Ice Queen, you transfer me a small fortune in exchange for getting Red back to the land of the living." He said with Weiss gritting her teeth, "Oh, but I'm keeping this ring. As I said, protection from my former employees is another necessity."

"Fine," Weiss said as she walked over to the group, "But, bring Ruby back to life first! If you can't do it, let me put on the ring and try."

"Relax," Roman said as Yang laid Ruby on the floor, "This isn't the first time I have to put one of these things on." He said as he removed his right glove. Slowly, he slipped the ring on his middle finger looking at it with confusion, "Why is it not doing anything?"

"The ring has not chosen you." Atrocitus said as he walked over the group, "The White Lantern Ring bonds to those who were born with the white light power or have an appreciation for life itself beyond normal comprehension." He said as Roman had a look of confusion, "You seem to only value survival." He then looked down at the white heiress, "I don't believe the ring would choose someone like you either."

Roman gritted his teeth as he took off the ring, "This is all just a joke." He said as he looked at the ring before turning to his bodyguard, "Neo, hold onto this for a second while I put my glove back on." The orange haired criminal said as Neo held the ring in her right hand. As he put on his glove, he noticed the ring glowed a white color in the palm of the pint-sized girl's hand, "Neo?" Roman said everyone else had a look of stun silence as Neo looked at the ring. She picked up the ring with her left hand while removing her right glove, moving it to place the ring around her right middle finger.

Suddenly, the white light enveloped the multicolored hair girl, blinding the others for a second in the brilliance. As the light dimmed, Roman and the other were in awe as Neo glowed with a whitish aura. Her body slightly floated in the air as she held a calm stance with her eyes closed. Her clothes changed to almost every article being a pure white, the symbol of the ring was embordered on the back of her jacket. Neo's hair was still a split of pink and brown but seemed to float with a white aura around it. Her eyes began to open, revealing her iris changed back to white, but there was not a hint of fear in them now. As she landed on the ground, she had a smirk on her face.

"Well, it didn't take that long to find someone who really can put on that ring," Yang said as Neo examined her hands, "Now, bring Ruby back to life." The blond girl declared as Neo turned to her with a smirk, clenching her right hand. white energy gathered in her hand as her face became more sinister, "Hey, what are you thinking?" Yang asked before she clenched her fists. Atrocitus glared at the white lantern as Weiss took a step back.

"Neo." Roman called to his bodyguard, causing her to turn to him. He looked at her stern expression, causing the white lantern's expression to pout. Neo then looked over to Ruby's body, aiming her right hand full of white energy at her. Suddenly, the white lantern shot a ball of energy at the dead red-hooded girl. Ruby's body became enveloped in the white energy, covering her in an aura. Yang and Weiss looked on as their leader's body seemed to heal in the aura, even her clothes were being repaired. After a few more seconds, the aura dissipated around Ruby, but her body remained motionless.

"Ruby…" Yang said as she knelt near her sister's body. Weiss walked over to look down at her leader's face, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, Ruby opened her eyes with a tired look on her face. Yang and Wiess smiled as tears form in their eyes, "Hey, why are two crying?" Ruby said with a smile before Weiss and Yang tightly hugged her, crying tears of joy, "You two are crushing me."

"Wow, it really can bring the dead back to life." Roman said as he looked back to Neo, who was staring at the ring, "Neo, you okay?" Neo turned back to Roman with a slight smile. She took out her scroll and quickly typed a message before tossing the scroll to Roman. As he caught it, Neo vanished in a white flash. Roman had a look of confusion before looking at the scroll, "Back in a second." He read text out loud before turning to the others, "So, about my payment."

_Meanwhile. _

Nora ran through the streets of Vale looking for her teammate, "Pyrrha, Pyrrha!" Nora called as she looked around each corner. She continued to call as she ran down the streets, not stopping for a single breath.

"Nora?" a voice replied in the distance. Nora followed the voice to a street corner, discovering Pyrrha. The red-haired warrior was sitting against a light post, her left hand held in her lap.

"Pyrrha!" Nora said as she ran to her teammates said, "What happened to you!? What happened to your hand!?"

"It was Mercury," Pyrrha responded, "He attacked me after I found out he was going after Yang for revenge," Pyrrha said as she tried to get up, but fell back to the ground, "And I think he already attacked Penny."

"Penny, she never made it to your match," Nora said as her face went grim. It soon went to rage as she looked at how much pain her teammate was in, "Where's Mercury right now?"

"He's…. dead." Pyrrha said as she put her right hand on her face, "I didn't intend to, but I killed him."

"Pyrrha…" Nora said as she saw the trauma in her friend's eyes. Nora hugged her as Pyrrha started to cry.

"Awwww, how adorable," A male voice called out to the two girls. Pyrrha's eyes widened as she recognized the voice in an instant. She turned to see a Mercury radiating a black aura. His eyes were pure black. His wound over his throat had scared over. He had a sinister smile as held his right hand near his face, revealing the black ring on his middle finger, "It warms my heart that you cared about me after having a sword plunge through my throat."

"Mercury!?" Pyrrha said as she began to hyperventilate, "You…you shouldn't be-"

"Alive?" Mercury answered, "You're right, I shouldn't be alive. Since you killed me." His last comment caused his black ring to radiate a dark aura, "But I'm here now. Thanks to this ring. The black lantern said with a sinister laugh, "Are you ready for round three?"

Pyrrha still had a look of horror on her face as Nora stood up, "Hey, how dare you do this to my friend!" Nora called as she readied her grenade launcher, "Dead or alive, I'm going to make you pay." Her comment caused Mercury to giggle with a sneer on his face.

"Nora, run!" Pyrrha said as she tried to get up, "This is something we can't fight, you have to find help. I'll distract him."

"No chance Pyrrha," Nora said before she smiled, "I've been on the sidelines long enough," She said before unleashing a three-shot volley from her grenade launcher. Mercury remained still as he took all the shots, creating a dust cloud around his vicinity. After a moment of silence, Nora lowed her weapon.

Suddenly, a long black energy blade ran through the smoke. It collided with the orange haired girl, cutting her grenade launcher in half before embedding in her right shoulder. Nora screamed in pain before looking at the smoke clearing. She saw Mercury standing where he was, seemingly unharmed with a grin, "People always seem to underestimate me; my Dad, Cinder, that blond bitch." The black lantern said as he walked towards Nora and Pyrrha. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks Mercury looked down at his legs to see they were covered in a black aura unlike his own. He then looked over to Pyrrha, who held out her right hand towards him with a black aura surrounding it, "You think you can stop me now!?" Mercury said before laughing. He then pointed slightly above Pyrrha's position, "You should watch your own head."

Pyrrha glanced up to see what looked like a large guillotine blade made of a black aura. The blade quick dropped as Pyrrha looked in horror, knowing she didn't have the strength to move out of the way. Nora panicked as she grabbed her teammates left arm, quickly pulling the two out of the way of the blade. The guillotine bisected the light post before crashing into the ground.

Nora and Pyrrha fell in the center of the street. The orange haired girl was about to pull out the short sword from her should. However, Mercury quickly closed the gap between the two girls. He stomped on the short blade, plunging it deeper into Nora's shoulder. She screamed in agony as her right arm went limp, "Stop it, Mercury!" Pyrrha cried, but Mercury didn't head her any mind, "Nora has nothing to do with this?"

"You see how painful it is to be stabbed," Mercury responded, "Hurts a lot more when it's in the neck. Choking on your own blood is not a pleasant way to die."

"I didn't mean to kill you," Pyrrha responded, "I wouldn't ever do something like that intentionally. That's not who I am." The red-haired warrior said as Mercury continued to glare down at Nora, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!?" Mercury said as he angrily turned to Pyrrha, "You don't get to be sorry! The only thing you get to be is dead after I make you watch your teammate suffer more." He said before Nora grabbed his right leg, causing him to turn back to her with a grin, "What do you think you can do?"

"This!" Nora said as sparks around her left arm. Mercury had a look of confusion before a surge of electricity ran through his mind. His whole body was engulfed in lightning as he screamed in torment. Pyrrha shielded her eyes as Nora gritted her teeth through the pain. After over a minute of electrocution, Nora stopped as she was breathing heavily. Mercury's body was charred as emitting smoke from his back and gaping mouth. The corpse fell backward, making a crackling sound upon hitting the street. Nora pushed herself up with her left arm after pulling out the black energy sword from her right shoulder. She tossed the blade aside, causing to dissipate and fall apart. She turned to see Pyrrha with a look of horror on her face.

"He's dead, isn't he." Pyrrha asked, "Again."

"I think," Nora responded, looking at his corpse, "This day is so messed up." The orange haired girl helped her teammate, blood pouring out her open wound, "We need to get help, fast." She said with Pyrrha nodding.

The two started to hobble down the street away from the body. However, they stopped upon hearing a chuckling sound. Both of their breathing turned heavy as their hearts raised. Nora and Pyrrha slowly turned to see Mercury in the middle of getting up, laughing, "That's twice today that I have been killed and the third time a woman has humiliated me in a fight." He said as he stood upright, his body violently radiating a black aura. His face was still burnt from the electrocution and his eyes were still pitch black, "You know what, no more playing around!" the black lantern shouted before creating a large black void over his head. Emerging out of the void were almost a hundred short blades, all aimed at Nora and Pyrrha.

The two girls tried to take a defensive stance, but Mercury smiled at the fear he saw in their eyes, "You're both going to die here. Then, I'll use this ring to reanimate your corpse, so you can serve me on my conquest." He said before looking back at his black ring, "I think I will be the ruler of the world of Remnant. With this ring, nobody will stop me." The short blade started to shake in anticipation as Mercury laughed manically. Nora and Pyrrha glared as they gritted their teeth, Mercury glared back with a sinister smile, "Don't worry, dying isn't so bad."

Right at the end of his sentence, his smile quickly faded. The blades over his head slowly faded away, one by one until all were gone. Horror replaced the look in his eyes, while Nora and Pyrrha were left in confusion. Mercury's eyes glanced down towards his chest, discovering a beam of white light in the shape of a thin sword had impaled him from behind. He slowly turned his head to discover Neo sitting cross-legged on a chair made of white light. She pointed with at him with her right middle finger, the direction aligning with the beam of light that had impaled Mercury, "You too?" He said with fear in his voice, "How?"

Neo did not respond, only had a smirk on her face. She simply repositioned her right hand, having only her middle finger extended up. The white ring on her finger Mercury gritted his teeth as his eyes filled with rage. However, they quickly turned back to shock as the beam of light began to glow brighter. The light started to cover his whole body as he screamed in restraint. Suddenly, the light erupting into a vertical pillar, reaching high into the clouds over Vale. Mercury's screams could be heard from inside the light, but quickly faded soon after.

Nora and Pyrrha shielded their eyes from the blinding light. After a few seconds, the light began to fade. Both the girls reopened their eyes, discovering both the Lanterns were gone. Upon a quick glance of the area. A few feet away, they heard something small hitting the street. Pyrrha walked over to the sound to discover it was the black ring. She knelt to pick it up the ring, seeing that it had no evidence of a glow. Pyrrha turned back to Nora with a look of confusion, "What just happened." Nora asked her teammate, who had no way to responded. The two then turned to see a small airship landing close by.

_Meanwhile. _

Roman and the others reentered the large airship, gathering in the control room. The orange haired criminal sat in a chair across from Atrocitus. Both stared at each other in awkward silence. After a few seconds, Neo appeared in a white flash of light behind Roman, "Oh, your back." he commented as he turned back to her, "Did what you needed to do?" he asked with Neo nodding with a smirk.

"What was that pillar of light a few seconds ago?" Atrocitus asked, but he responded from the white lantern was only silence with a smirk. He then sighed he before looking to his red ring, "I should regain contact with Dex-Starr."

"Who's that?" Roman asked before quickly integrating himself, "You know what, I don't want to know. You just take your call through your weird ring you red monster." Atrocitus glared at Roman before getting up and walking away from him. He said before turning back to Neo, "See if there are any headache pills on this ship." He asked with Neo nodding before walking away, "I need to get out of the kingdom." The orange haired criminal said to himself.

Neo pasted by the three girls from Team RWBY, who was at the computer monitor. Where on the other side of the screen was the fourth member of their team, "You died!" Blake responded in shock, "How!?"

"It's complicated," Ruby said with a slight smile and giggle in her voice, "The important thing now is that we make sure everyone else is safe."

"I guess that's right," Blake responded before rubbing her eyes, "Neptune and I got Sun with us. He's a bit dizzy but isn't controlled by the orange ring anymore." She then looked directly at Yang, "We also apprehended Emerald, she used her semblance to make you think Mercury attacked."

"Why would she do that!" Yang responded before shaking her head, "First things first, Weiss is here and is back to normal," the blond Red Lantern then realized someone else that needs to be accounted for, "Where's Pyrrha at?"

"I just got a text form Jaune," Blake responded as she looked at her scroll, "Nora ran off to look for Pyrrha. After he and Ren convinced Ozpin and Ironwood to lend a hand, a rescue party found the two girls in the middle of Vale." The black cat faunus continued as Ruby started to count with her fingers, causing Weiss to look at her leader in slight befuddlement, "Pyrrha said she and Nora were attacked by Mercury, who had already attacked Penny. He had the black ring on, but someone with a white ring appeared and stopped him before leaving in a flash."

"Wait, what did you say?" Yang said before turning behind her, seeing Neo walking while holding a small bottle of pills. She had a look of confusion before the white lantern turned to her with a small smirk.

"Okay…okay," Ruby said as she continued to count in her head, "That just leaves Velvet and Zwei."

"Velvet?" Weiss asked.

"Zwei?" Yang added.

"Yeah, I meet both after I caught up with Penny." Ruby said with a remorseful smile, "I know she isn't going to be coming back, but a part of her lives on Zwei."

"Wait, do you mean-" Yang said with Ruby cutting her off.

"Yup, he put the green ring after it left Penny." Ruby said with a smile, "Now he has cool powers, can talk, and even has a little mask and outfit on."

"That's awesome!" Yang responded with a smile.

"That's adorable!" Weiss added on.

"That's horrifying!" Blake commented with dismay in her voice, "What about Velvet?"

"Oh, she has the blue ring and Zwei said that we can use that to let Yang take off her red ring," Ruby said as she turned to her sister.

"Really," Yang said with a smile, "Then we should find her now."

"We got separated looking for you." The red hooded girl said, "As for Zwei, I don't know where he is. Probably, off finding food in a trashcan."

"Yang Xiao Long," Atrocitus said as he walked over to the girls, "I have lost contact with Dex-Starr. His last message was him in combat with an enemy, then a third party engaged the two."

"You mean the cat?" Yang asked, "Who could he be fighting?"

"You said a cat, right?" Blake responded, crossing her arms, "I think I know who he was fighting."

"But how's the third person," The heiress asked, "Is it Velvet?"

"I don't think so," Ruby said before she had an idea, "Hang on," She said before looking at her hands and counting, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight… We have only found eight!"

"Eight what?" Yang asked her sister.

"Eight rings." Blake responded, "All today, we have found a ring of a different color. Each was one from that book." She said as the voices went serious, "However, the book showed nine rings total. Meaning we still have yet to see one other ring."

"What ring is left?" Ruby asked.

"Yellow." Weiss answered, "The one that correlated to fear."

"The yellow lanterns are on this planet as well!" Atrocitus responded in a rage, overhearing the group, "They are an arbiter of many crimes across the universes. They must face judgment for their transgressions!" His intimidation radiated aura around him, causing Ruby and Weiss to back up slightly.

"Okay, now we know," Yang responded with the Leader of the Red Lanterns looking at her anger, "Let's just use that red vortex thingy to go to Dex-Starr's last location."

"My ring is too low on energy for me to do that, but I can tract his location," Atrocitus responded in a slightly calmer voice, "I will be outside, we need to leave soon." He said before walking away.

Yang smiled before turning back to her teammates, "I'll be right back."

"Are you sure about this," Weiss responded as she reached into her pocket, "Maybe I could-"

"No," Yang interrupted, "We have taken enough risks today, leave this to me and Big Red over there." She said pointing back to Atrocitus, "Don't worry, I still have enough energy left for this."

"Well, good luck," Weiss said.

"We're counting on you," Blake added on.

"We believe in you," Ruby said with a smile, causing Yang smile to grow large. The blond red lantern walked away from her team, heading towards the direction Atrocitus went. As she walked, she looked over at Neo, who watched as she sat in the chair. The white lantern smirked as she extended her right middle finger, causing the blond red lantern to smirk as well, extending her left middle finger. The two rings facing each other, glowing in a respective light.

After passing into the hallway, Yang's smile faded as she clenched her fists. The blond Red Lantern refocused on the path ahead, her red eyes full of determination as she started to run towards her the exit.

**AN: There you go, Neo is the White Lantern. Mercury may have been strong with the Black Lantern ring, but not as strong as Neo. I know it's not one hundred percent how the white lantern ring works, but I think it fits for the context of this story. Neo brings Ruby back to life and has a nice little moment with Yang, (which I added to this version, since that moment in TFS hadn't happened yet, but felt like it fit here as well). This is now all the story I had before removing it from the site. I am working on the final chapter right now, just give me a week or two before I can post it. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Blue Light of Hope

**AN: I have the final chapter here. This one is the last battle, as well as the epilogue to the entire story. I know it has been a long while coming, I apologize for the wait, but here is the last chapter to **_**Color Theory**_**. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 10 – Blue Light of Hope**

Yang and Atrocitus landed at the festival grounds, no one else in sight of the two Red Lanterns. The Leader of the Red Lanterns held out his ring, scanning the area. As the light grew brighter, the two began to fallow it. Eventually, they found the crash site of the two animal's fight. However, the fairground was destroyed beyond the point of impact. Yang looked over at the broken vendor stands, "What happened here." She said before her eyes widened, seeing her pet corgi on the ground, "Zwei!" Yang called as she ran over, seeing his face bloody and a gash across his body, "Who did this to you?"

"Ru…Run…" Zwei tried to speak, Yang was slightly taken back at hearing her dog talk.

Close by, Atrocitus lifted a broken food stand, discovering a battered Dex-Starr underneath. He tossed the wreckage away before kneeling, placing his right hand on the feline. Dex-Starr's eyes slight open before he meowed through his pain, "What?" Atrocitus said before turning back to Yang, "It's a trap!"

Suddenly, a yellow dome encased Atrocitus and Dex-Starr, entrapping the two Red Lanterns. Yang looked over and gasped before picking up Zwei, then jumped into the air. She narrowly avoided the same fate, the yellow dome just grazing the tips of her boots, "Yellow energy, that means-" The blond Red lantern said before being cut off by someone.

"So, you did have a ring?" Yang heard someone call to her. She turned to discover it was Cinder, her arms crossed with a smirk on her face, "No wonder you blew off my subordinate's leg so easily."

"You mean Mercury, you're his team leader," Yang said as she descended, placing Zwei on the ground, "And aren't you also the team leader for Emerald?"

"Based on your tone, I see that you have figured it out," Cinder responded as Yang glared back, "You were just a pawn in our mission to cause Vale's downfall. We knew we could exploit your temper to dive up panic. All caused by your…accident."

"You ruined my life!" Yang said as her ring glowed, catching Cinder's eye. "And used Dex-Starr and Zwei as bait?"

"I am looking for a real test of this new power of mine." Cinder said as she showed her yellow lantern ring on her finger, "As for your life, allow me to end it for you." The yellow lantern ring then glowed in its light, encasing the black-haired woman. Once the light faded, a yellow mask covered the upper half of her face. Her dress glowed with the yellow light of a fire. On her back, just below a black marking, the ring's emblem was seen, "I want to push this power to its limits while I can." She looked over to see Atrocitus firing a red beam from his ring into the yellow prison, but could not break himself free, "Even if this one runs out, I have more rings at my disposal."

"That's not going to happen," Yang said as she cracked knuckles, "Because I'm about to break every finger you have."

"Try as you might," Cinder said as she assumed a fighting stance, "This is the final round." She said before silence filled the fairground.

Suddenly, Yang punched the ground with her left hand, causing an eruption line of red pillars of energy to head towards Cinder. However, the yellow lantern dodged right, spawning a bow made of dust. As for the arrows, she formed five with her yellow light. All strung at the same time. Cinder fired at the blond red lantern.

However, Yang ascended to dodge, hovering a few meters in the sky. She raised her left hand in a fist, the red ring glowing brighter. Suddenly, a red ball started to form, growing and expanding. The core glowed brighter, the heat radiating off the sphere starting to rival the morning sun, "Try dodging this one!" Yang said before swinging her left fist downward. Cinder smirked as the red sun started to come down towards her. Yang watched as the fireball crashed into the ground, incinerating all in its path, "Did I get her?"

Suddenly, Yang felt a heel kick to the left side of her head, seeing her a few meters back. she looked to see her assailant was Cinder, a smirk on her face, "You're such a waste of potential." The yellow lantern said as Yang gritted her teeth, "That sphere could have been twice as big, but you were worried about hurting the others." Cinder then crossed her arms, her yellow ring glowing, spawning hundreds of arrows behind her. All aimed at the blond red lantern, "Now, die," Cinder said before snapping with her left hand.

The volley of arrows started to fire towards Yang. She attempted her aerial dodging but soon found one striking her right shoulder. After a few second an arrow hit her right thigh. Cinder began to chuckle as more arrows embedded into Yang. However, the yellow lantern had a look of confusion as Yang's hair started to glow, "AAAAAA!" the blond red lantern let out a battle cry as she exploded with red energy, destroying all incoming arrows. Cinder gasped, but before she could finish her breath, Yang rushed her. The glowing blond red lantern delivered a left gut punch to Cinder, the red ring's power shining at the apex of the hit. Suddenly, a horizontal beam of red energy encapsulated Cinder, spawning from the end of Yang's punch.

After the energy dissipated, the yellow lantern's body was radiating a black smoke, her ring blinking a dimmer light. However, Cinder still giggled, "I guess I should start wrapping things up." The yellow lantern said before holding out her right hand. Suddenly, a yellow energy King Taijitu erupted out. Yang barely had time to dodge the monster as watched it sore through the sky.

However, her eyes widened as he noticed its true target, Vytal Festival Coliseum. High over the seats and stand, the civilians looked up to see the gigantic snake flaring its fangs. They screamed in terror as the King Taijitu descended at ramming speed, enough force to drop the whole stadium into the Beacon tower. One mother hugged her daughter as they closed their eyes in fear of the end. However, they soon realized there was no impact. in opening her eyes, the mother scanned the area, while the daughter point to the sky.

Intersecting the King Taijitu was Yang, who held the yellow energy monsters mouth open. Her hands on the upper jaw, her feet on the lower. The King Taijitu struggled to close its mouth as Yang gritted her teeth, "How about you choke on this!" the blond red lantern declared before taking a deep breath in. Upon exhaling, she fired a continuous beam of red burning vile directly into the King Taijitu's mouth. The yellow snake monster began to squirm as its core glowed in a red tube down its body.

Yang still shot fire from her mouth into the creature but noticed something approaching from her left, the second head of the King Taijitu. Its mouth opened as it attempted to return the vile. However, Yang aimed her ring at the second head, making a gigantic hang. The hand shut the serpent's mouth, leaving the vile with nowhere to escape. As the pressure built to its climax, the King Taijitu exploded in a mixture of red and yellow energy. Yang sighed in relief as the energy's dissipated.

Suddenly, she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned down to see all the spectators of the tournament looking up at her, speechless. The blond red lantern made an awkward wave to the crowd, "Uh, hey." She said with a slight giggle in her voice, "Crazy day, right?" At that moment, a yellow energy arm grabbed Yang by the right foot. Before she could blast it, the arms dragged her at high speed. the blond red lantern felt her body start to rip apart from the g-force before slamming into the fairground. As the smoke settled over the circular crater, Yang landed on her back, "Ouch…" Yang said As she started to push herself up. Suddenly, multiple yellow energy clamps crashed into her arms and legs. Just as she was about to blast them with her breath, a clamp slammed into her mouth.

"You are more troublesome than I predicted," Yang turned to see Cinder talking, spawning a yellow executioner's blade. The yellow lantern then smirked at Yang's left hand, "However, I do thank you for delivering this to me." She said before raising the blade over her head, Yang's muffled screams as she struggled to break free, "It's time I tried red on." She said before swing down. However, as the blade was a foot away from the blond red lantern's wrist, a scythe intercepted. But to Yang's confusion, it was not red, but blue, "What?" Cinder said as she saw the blue energy weapon parry. In looking towards the wielder, she saw Velvet glaring back. Quickly, the rabbit faunus changed the weapon into its sniper form, blasting a high velocity round into Cinder's gut. The blast launched the yellow lantern into the wreckage of one of the destroyed stands.

Velvet then changed her weapon from a blue sniper to a blue pistol, shooting the clamps that bound Yang. "Velvet!" Yang said as her mouth clamp was removed, "I'm I glad to see you." She said with the rabbit faunus smiling, "But, how did you find me?"

"The light show was a pretty big give away." Velvet said with a giggle, "Ruby told me about the situation." She said before Cinder erupted out of the debris, "But she left out that part."

"This is a new development." Yang said before she held her side in pain, "Look, I have an idea. But I need you to hold her off for just a minute or so. Can you do that?" She asked with Velvet nodding. The rabbit faunus then turned her attention towards Cinder and started walking forward.

Cinder gritted her teeth as Velvet created a blue rapier in her left hand and a blue cleaver in the right, "Another lantern." The yellow lantern said before summoning her dust bow. However, she noticed her ring blinking, "I need to save a little bit." She thought before spawning her arrows made from dust.

Velvet then rushed forward as Cinder opened fire. The rabbit faunus ducked the arrows before holding the cleaver horizontally. She tried to slash the yellow lantern, but Cinder jumped the strike. Velvet gasped as Cinder broke her bow in half, creating two short swords, and then making a downwards slash. The rabbit faunus blocked with her rapier as Cinder gritted her teeth.

They then engaged in a battle of blades, each parring the others attack. However, Cinder jumped back as she tossed both her sword at Velvet. The rabbit faunus dodged then but glanced back as she saw the dust sword explode. The shockwave sent Velvet towards Cinder, who then charged into the rabbit faunus with a chock slam. As Velvet coughed blood, her two weapons vanished. Cinder smiled as her left hand's grip on the girl's neck tightened, "Now, give me your ring!" the yellow lantern said before she looked at Velvet's hands. However, she gasped at the rabbit faunus' empty fingers, "What, how? Where is it!?"

Velvet then grinned as she spawned blue gauntlet in her left hand, then punched Cinder in the right side of her head. The yellow lantern then landed a few feet away as Velvet stood up, "I keep it here for safe keeping." Velvet said as she walked over to a small brown box near a piece of rubble. In reaching inside, she pulled out the blue ring, the light glowing more vibrant, "I was only told to put it on as a last resort. As I don't like confrontation." She said before slipping on the blue ring onto her right ring finger. Suddenly, her body flashed in blue light, temporally blinding Cinder. When the yellow lantern opened her eyes, they widened in fear at the sight. Velvets brown outfit turned blue, matching the new mask on her face. Above her head hooved hundreds of blue weapons used by huntsmen and huntresses, famous and old. From Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team, SSSN, and even her own team, Velvet had their signature weapons on display, "But I am not afraid to fight." The blue lantern said as she glared at Cinder.

Cinder began to hyperventilate as she spawned to more dust swords. However, Velvet narrowed her gaze, causing all the weapons to aim at the yellow lantern. Cinder gritted her teeth before tossing the two swords into the ground, creating a smoke explosion. As Velvet jumped back to avoid the attack, Cinder used the cover to run away, "This was not part of the plan!" Cinder said to herself as she ran to familiar ground, "No matter, I'll rip off those other rings and put them. I should have enough power then-"

Suddenly, she looked forward to seeing Atrocitus tackle the yellow lantern. Cinder coughed blood as crashed her into multiple destroyed stands. In regain some focus, she spawned one more dust sword, reeling to stab Atrocitus in the back. However, Dex-Starr leaped onto her face, clawing at her eyes. Cinder screamed in agony as Atrocitus stopped, launching her forward. He then raised his hands, causing a whirlpool of blood to carry her upwards. As Dex-Starr leap off, Cinder reopened her eyes, discover Yang unleashing a right cross into the center of her face. the yellow lantern slammed into the ground, while the three red lanterns stood next to each other.

"You-" Cinder said as she slowly pushed herself up, "You freed them while I was busy with the faunus."

"That prison was a lot weaker on the outside than the inside," Yang responded

The blond red lantern then noticed Velvet running over to a hobbling Zwei. As the blue lantern funneled her energy into the corgi, Zwei's green lantern ring glowed brightly. His wounds and outfit began to heal before he smiled with joy. However, the green lantern corgi then snarled as he walked over to Cinder, "Surrender now, you do not have the power to fight all of us."

Suddenly, Cinder began to laugh, "You have no idea what power I have!" the yellow lantern said before her eyes glowed a fiery yellow, her ring glowing even brighter than before, "All of you can die!" Cinder declared before unleashing a massive beam of yellow energy on the group.

As they saw the attack approach, Atrocitus and Yang nodded towards each other. They then faced the blast head-on, each unleashing a red beam of vile from their mouths. Dex-Starr added his vile to the mix, creating a combined blast of red energy. The two colors collided with each other in a beam struggle.

Suddenly, Velvet stood to Yang's right. While Zwei hooved to Dex-Starr's left. The blue and green lanterns each summon multiple blades in their respective colors, each forming a circle with energy gathering at the center. Velvet pointed as Zwei howled, each firing a beam of lantern energy to combat the yellow energy.

Cinder struggled to maintain her footing, the shockwaves of the three opposing lantern energies proving more than she thought. However, just as she was about pump more of her ring's power into the attack, the yellow light faded away. Her outfit returned to normal, as her attacks power was cut dramatically. The RGB beam evaporated the remained of the yellow energy, making its way towards Cinder. With her final moments, the yellow lantern's eyes filled with fear. The RGB beam fully engulfed her body before traveling for another quarter of a mile.

As the lanterns ceased firing, each was out of breath. Yang looked at the scorched trench from the attack, the ground still simmering from the heat. Nothing remained in the flat trench, except the yellow ring.

_The next morning._

Near the shipyard, Blake discovers the blond brawler looking out at the ocean. As the wind passed through her hair, Yang turned around to face her friend. Her eyes were lilac, and a smile was on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked with a similar smile.

"Pretty good," Yang said before having a slight chuckle, "It's hard to believe it's the next day."

"I know," the black cat faunus said before looking down, "Yang, are you sure about this?" She asked as she handed Yang the red ring.

"Well, technically it is mine," Yang said as she looked at the ring. She tossed it in the air once before catching it. Suddenly, she looked back towards the ocean. The blond brawler chucked the ring as far as she could, only seeing a red glint in the distance.

"Nice arm," Black responded.

"Thanks, but boy is that going to make Big Red angry." Yang said before shrugging, "Granted, I think everything does with him. He and his cat said they still had some business on Remnant. Then, just blood vortexed away." She then looked at Blake with a smile, "Come on, let's go met the others." She asked with her friend responding with a nod. As the two walked across the docks, Yang looked back out to the ocean. "You know, Big Red told me something else about Red Lanterns that was the deal breaker for me. They can't be in love, or else the ring rejects them and the user dies." The blond brawler said with Blake looking at her teammate, "I can't wear that ring then, especially if the person loves me back."

"Yang…" Blake said as her teammate turned around. The black cat faunus reached into her pocket, pulling out the violet ring, "You're right. You don't need a ring to tell you how you feel." She said before tossing the violet ring over the railing and into the water, sinking to the bottom, "It's the heart that knows the truth." Blake said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks Blake," Yang said before smiling back. However, that smile turned into a smirk, "Still, you could have put it on at least once." She said before continuing to walk, sighing. "It felt really cool to fly."

"I can live without it," Blake responded with a chuckle, "Also, I saw the recording of you saving the Coliseum. Despite your mask, people knew it was you. The little kids are calling you a superhero."

"Well, at least my reputation is starting to even out." Yang commented, "And Emerald is in General Ironwood's cell after the stunt she pulled." The blond brawler said before a look of sadness filled her eyes, "Still, I feel a little bad for her. I mean, all her teammates have died. Except for Roman and Neo, who bailed as soon as the offshore check cleared."

"Yeah," Blake said in empathy, the image of Adam showing up in her mind one last time, before fading away.

Suddenly, Yang put her teammate in a headlock as they walked, "Come on, we should both be in a happy mood when we see the others. Right?" the blond brawler asked with a smile.

"Right," Blake said with a nod, a smile returning to her face as well.

_Meanwhile. _

Sitting on a bench were two members of Vytal Festival tournament, Sun and Pyrrha. The monkey faunus had bandages wrapped around his forehand, "Man, I feel fat." Sun groaned as his hands were on his stomach, "That's it, no more rings." He said before Pyrrha glared at him with her broken left hand in cast, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Pyrrha responded, "At least we made it out of yesterday alive."

"Yeah," Sun said before looking up at the clouds, "I can't believe both of use were disqualified from the tournament. Now some no name is champion." He said before looking to Pyrrha with a smile, "Still, if it was me versus you in the final, I probably would have lost." He said with her having a slight giggle, "Hey, I just said 'probably'."

"I know," Pyrrha said as she continues to chuckle, "The rest of my team is visiting Nora while she recovers. Yours?"

"Neptune is telling them everything." Sun said before putting his hands behind his head, "Whether or not they believe him is up in the air." He then turned to see Yang and Blake walking over, "There they are." He said before waving at the black cat faunus, then turned back to Pyrrha, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Pyrrha said before the two got up. However, she noticed someone looking at her, a woman in a brown hood standing in an alley with an aura of familiar to her, "On second thought, give me a minute." Pyrrha said as Sun nodded. He walked towards the two members of Team RWBY, while she walked to the hooded woman.

"You're Pyrrha Nikos, right?" the hooded woman said in a slightly weak voice, Pyrrha nodding once she was close enough. She then placed both hands on her hood, pulling it back to reveal her face. Pyrrha's eyes widen in shock at the identity. The woman had short brown hair, an odd shaped scar primarily on the left side of her face. Her right eye was brown, but her left was a vacant white, but a soft smile was still on her face, "It's good to meet you."

"You're ...you're Amber." Pyrrha said with the woman nodding, "You're the Fall Maiden."

"After the one who stole my powers was killed, I regained a large amount of my strength back." Amber responded before touching the right left side of her face, "The process didn't fully heal me, but I'm alive." She said with tears filling Pyrrha's eyes, causing Amber to hug the red-haired warrior, "Ozpin told me about the hard choice he gave you."

"I…I…" Pyrrha tried to speak through her tears, "I thought I had to-"

"It's okay, Pyrrha." The Fall Maiden responded, "You don't have to make that choice anymore." She said as Pyrrha continued to cry into Amber's shoulder. After a few more second, the Fall Maiden let her go, "Enjoy your life at Beacon."

"What about you?" Pyrrha said as she tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"I need to recover more before traveling again. Going to where my powers are needed." Amber said as she up her hood back on. As she smiled, her right eye slightly glowed, "A Maiden's work is never done." Amber said before walking into the alleyway, vanishing in the shadows.

Pyrrha made a small nod, then turned back towards her friends. The waved to her as walked over, a smile on her face.

_Meanwhile. _

At the end of a vacant shipping dock, Ruby and Weiss looked at a hoovering Zwei, "It is time for me to go." The green lantern corgi said to his owner, "I must go to the Green Lantern Corps headquarters to report on these incidents on Remnant."

"Will you be back?" Ruby asked with a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Of course," Zwei said, "Even if I am not designated to this sector of the universe. Remnant will always be my home. And you are always my master." He said with tears filling the red-hooded girl's eyes. Weiss patted her friend on the back as Zwei began to ascend. His body then became shrouded in a green ball before blasting off into space.

Ruby continued to wave, even long after she knew he was gone, "Well, Dad's really not going to believe this one." She said with a slight giggle in her voice. However, she noticed a look of depression on her white heiress teammate, "Weiss, are you okay?"

"Ruby, I still feel awful." Weiss responded, "I…I killed you?"

"It's okay Weiss, I was brought back," Ruby responded.

"No, it's not okay, you still had to go through dying and coming back." Weiss retorted, but her leader was still smiling, "How are fine after that?"

"Weiss…" Ruby said as she continued to smile, "…I got to see my Mom again." The red hooded girl said with a look of astonishment in Weiss' eyes. Ruby then looked out to the vast ocean, "After I fell over, I woke up in a blank white void. There was nothing for miles, I was starting to get scared. But then, I saw her. She was wearing all white, but it was my Mom." Ruby said as a tear ran down the right side of her face, "I didn't know what to do, but my Mom did. She hugged me, and I hugged her back. It felt so real that I began to cry and closed my eyes." She then turned back to Weiss, "And when I opened them, I saw you and my sister again." Ruby said with her smile on her face, "I'm never going to forget that moment for the rest of my life." She said with Weiss now smiling.

The two then looked over to see Yang, Blake, Sun, and Pyrrha approaching, "You already said goodbye to Zwei?" Yang asked in slight disappointment, putting her hands behind her head, "I knew we should have taken my shortcut."

"Man, I wanted to see the talking dog," Sun spoke up.

"No, you don't" Blake coldly responded, "These rings can create the stuff of nightmares."

"Speaking of which," Pyrrha said as she turned to Weiss, "You said you sent all the other rings to your sister."

"Yeah, she's the only one I knew who knows anything about the way they work." Weiss said as she crossed her arms, "And I trust her more than I trust Ozpin or General Ironwoods."

"Makes sense." Yang said with a nod before looking to the group, "Well, now that all the drama is over, let's all go out for ice cream."

"Uh, does it have to be ice cream?" Sun responded, holding his stomach.

"Oh, I know a vendor that sells cookie flavored!" Ruby said as she jumped with joy.

"Lead the way," Yang said to her sister, "And my treat." She said with Ruby's eyes lighting up with excitement as she ran off. Yang and Pyrrha smiled as they followed. Sun sighed before Blake patted him on the back, causing him to have a slight smile return. The two followed the others, while Weiss looked off into the distant ocean. She then smiled before turning around, following her friend to their frozen treats.

_Later that night._

Back at the dockyards, a person in a dark gray cloak looked out in the ocean. In his left hand was an atlas suitcase. While he raised its right hand towards the vast water. Suddenly, two lights began to shine in the night. One red, and the other violet. The lights grew close to him, until resting in his palm. He looked in his right hand to discover the red and violet rings. He then knelt to open the Atlas suitcase. Inside were the black, yellow, orange, and indigo rings, "There are others to be chosen." The Vendor said before taking the four rings out of the box, kicking the container into the ocean. He held the six rings in his hands before placing three each into his pockets, "Others meant to dawn a ring." The Vendor said before walking away from the docks, vanishing into the shroud of night.

_Meanwhile._

At her domicile, Salem sat at the head seat of the table, her eyes closed. Suddenly, the door shot open with a body being thrown through it, landing on the center of the table. Salem slowly opened her eyes to discover it was Tyrian, a look of death on his face as his chest bubbled with a red plasma, "Salem!" The Queen of Grimm looked to the door, seeing Atrocitus calling to her he. He walked in with Dex-Starr at his side, "Your creatures of Grimm have slaughter millions. The victims, as well as the fallen, of this entire planet demand Vengeance!" the leader to the Red Lantern's declared, accompanied by the feline's hissing. Salem had a smile as she stood up, a black aura radiating from her body, as her gaze narrowed. Atrocitus had a similar look as he glowed with red energy, "I will enjoy watching you burn."

**AN: There you go, that's the end it. It was hard deciding if Yang should keep or get rid of Red Ring. But this felt like the right choice for her character here, same for Blake. Pyrrha also gets a somewhat happier ending with the Fall Maiden outcome in this storyline. And Ruby, if you read my story **_**Fates Collide**_**, you will understand why her death experience looked like that. By the end, only Zwei, Neo, and Velvet (Who had an amazing moment to write) have their rings. The Vendor collected the remaining six, waiting for the next to be chosen. Salem basically lost all her allies and is about to fight two red lanterns, but I leave the outcome for the reader to decide. Now, if you're wondering if I will do a sequel in the future, I would say no. I like this ending as an alternate outcome to V3's events. If the series were to end on V3, this is kind of tone it could go out with. I don't need to continue the story of if the lantern rings were in Rwby. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed **_**Color Theory**_**. Have a nice day.**


End file.
